Stargate: The lost colony of the Ancients
by Bane x
Summary: What if all is not what it seems? What if Atlantis wasn't the only ship that left the Milky Way?  Another colony of Ancients survived the plague, and they're preparing for something big.     Stargate, Atlantis, SG1, Ancients, Asgard, Furling, Nox, Jaffa
1. Chapter 1

This story is set during season 8 of Stargate SG1 and Season 1 of Stargate Atlantis. (No Stargate Universe plot here)

I want this story to press the extremes of what we already know about the Stargate universe, build on what we already know. The story maybe slow starting, but all good ones are like that; am I wrong?

I dedicate this story to Aer-ki Jyr, he is the one who drove me to start writing after reading his story 'Stargate: return of the ancients' – a good read I suggest you take a look.

The lost colony of the Ancients

**120 Million Years Ago:**

Abilana was waiting outside the communication chambers for Ortis to finish. She was standing by the door in typical Alterra architecture and fashion, three glowing blue, rectangular crystals where on the left side of the door, she knew if she waved her hand over it she could go inside and see what was taking so long – but it wasn't her place to interrupt.

Abilana stood at average height, wearing a tight fitting white robe that hugged her curved, athletic body. She had brown eyes and brunette hair that was shoulder-blade length. Abilana was slightly tanned, but for the most part more pale than golden.

The hall she was in was deserted; the city was in lock-down from a vicious virus that had swept over her people. This city was few out of thousands of inhabited worlds by the Alterra that hadn't yet been exposed; and they planned on keeping it that way.

Abilana reached out with her heightened senses that came with nearly 50 billion years of evolution. She could feel the presence of her kin in their living spaces four levels below her, trying to stay out of contact with anyone as instructed by the City's medical professionals. Abilana and Ortis where authorised to leave their living quarters so that Ortis could speak with the other colonies via the communications room.

Abilana was only 80 years old, quite young by the Alterra standard. Ortis took her as his apprentice when she was 11 years old – someone taking an apprentice was rare, but it made it that much more of an honour. Ortis was, and still is one of the most respected Alterran's of all time. Not only did he play a crucial role in re-building the Alterran empire when they first arrived in Avolona, he was one of the oldest; his vast experience gave him wisdom few could hope to rival. The main responsibilities he took on where biology – he had made several outstanding contributions to the field, including advancing our genetic code by a few million years three times. He is also the Supreme War Lord of the Alterra and has a keen strategic mind, calculating and plotting every move to bring him advantage in a battle. Among many other contributions throughout his long life, he also was a large contributor to the assimilation of the 'Alliance of Great Races'.

Woosh, the noise was all too familiar to Abilana: the door to the communications room had opened to reveal Ortis standing in the threshold. Ortis stood slightly higher than average height, had lightly tanned skin, brown piercing eyes and short sandy-brown hair that was long enough to be stylish and short enough to fit his military persona. Most Alterran's wore white clothes, but Ortis wore a black robe with the hood thrown back to reveal his face. He wore brown leather combat boots; it looked like they had seen their share of use.

He stepped out of the threshold of the door and started walking; Abilana trailed along, a step behind to his right side. She wanted a explanation or a clue of what happened inside, he was in there for 40 minutes after all, but her master had taught her the value of patience, and he tested her on what he taught her often and in ways she never expected – for all she knew this could be one of the tests right now.

The silence was uncomfortable. "We're leaving this galaxy; we will go far, far away. We will continue our civilisation in a new galaxy – to one day return once the virus has passed" Ortis said evenly with no hint of emotion in his voice. "Which galaxy will we travel to?" Abilana replied. "Mayall" he said evenly. "What? That galaxy is over a 12,000 year journey away in the fastest of vessels – why are we going so far! I don..." She stopped talking when her master gave her a sharp look, she hung her head slightly – she knew she shouldn't argue with things she doesn't understand, that's the way of arrogance. "Sorry" is all she had to say. Ortis said nothing, just giving her a few seconds with her thoughts so she could learn her lesson. "We will leave all this behind us, from what the others have studied there is a chance that this is a weapon, meant for us. If this is true this is a battle we cannot win, their knowledge of biology is more advanced than ours. Time and advancements in our own field of biology is the only way to combat this." He continued after a moment's pause "we must find seclusion, only time will drive our advancement. We have begun to prepare for the journey; we will leave within three days."

**Present day Earth:**

SG1 sat around the table in the briefing room. They could all see through the window General O'Neill talking on a red phone, it looked important. Jack gave them a nod and a smile and kept on talking, and then hanging up the phone when he was done, walked out to join the others. "Ahh you're back, find anything cool in the Ancient ruins? Cool gizmos, big-honkin'-space guns?" he asked with a smile on his face, like a child at Christmas time. Carter spoke up, as the official leader of SG1 "Just ruins with writing on the walls, we haven't found anything of value on the planet." She said, looking over at Daniel who gave her a sour look. "The planet was very valuable, the walls tell of some of the defining history of the Ancients. And we also found this" Daniel said while pulling a stone tablet the size of a piece of paper out of a cloth and placed it on the table.

"Space rock, very valuable Daniel" Jack laughed, teasingly. "No, well yes, it's not the rock!" he said frustrated, "It's what's on the rock. It has a reference to the lost city of Atlantis we think is in Pegasus Galaxy." Teal'c, who rarely speaks decided to jump in. "What is the value in knowledge we already posses, Daniel Jackson?" "Well I'm not too sure on the translations, but I think it mentions two cities. It says the wiser were in one city, and the younger were in the other... If this is true, where is the other city, where the wiser the ones who went to Pegasus, or the one we haven't discovered yet?" Daniel said, half talking to the others and himself.

Teal'c rose is eye brow and said "indeed". All eyes fell on the general, he shifted in his seat a little "Ahh well, who cares, who know's. As long as you beat the snake heads to it. Did you run into any trouble there?" he asked. "Yessir, a scout party of three Jaffa came through, probably to check what happened to the first, a little fire fight broke out and they were killed, sir" carter finished.

"Okay then" jack said, getting up and walking over to the steps "I'm hungry, haven't had my fruit loops yet". As he reached the stairs he looked behind him to see the others, they were all just sitting there. "Erm. Dismissed?" the General said, almost laughing.

**Present Mayall Galaxy:**

Abilana walked briskly through the halls, passing many people and giving slight nods and smile's to them all. But she didn't have time to stop and talk to them; her master had called for her. Although her apprenticeship had ended, unofficially Ortis was still her master; she had so much to learn from him still, and she was eager to learn.

Although 120 million years had passed, Abilana still looked much the same. She walked with purpose down the hall, each stride bringing her close to her destination. As she walked her hair which she wore in a loose 'pony tail' swayed forward and back along with her loose fitting black robes. Like her master she adopted the black robes that her master wore. They were the only Alterran's who wore black robes, all others wore white clothes, and not all of them robe's. To her, it was more of a symbol, not fashion.

As she was walking she couldn't help but think about all that had happened in the last 120 million years since they had left Avolona. The journey was long; it took them 12,350 years to arrive at the Mayall Galaxy. Stopping every few hundred years to transport the hydrogen of massive stars onto their ship so they wouldn't run out of raw matter to synthesise their food, technology and fuel that was essential for surviving.

The journey was long, confined to the city ship. During the journey everyone in the city became very close, not that whey weren't before the plague, they just grew closer. During the time spent travelling, everyone spent their time in the gym working on physical training, and just as much time at the feet of teachers and data terminals absorbing in knowledge like a sponge. With the possible threat of an enemy that was to powerful to defeat at the time, everyone was determined to work double-time to make sure that, one day, they were.

Although the Alterran's where the most technologically advanced race they had ever encountered before, they were surprised at the speed of advancements they were making, knowing that only a few thousand years ago it would have been thought impossible. Abilana remembered what her master had told her '_power comes in response to a need, not a want. In this case power is innovation_'.

She knew full well that at first, they all kept themselves preoccupied so they didn't have to deal with the saddening thoughts of their kin, brothers and sisters suffering and dyeing without a chance of survival.

As the thousands of years went by, Ortis had continued to teach, train and test her. He taught her everything he knew about strategy, the right frame of mind to be in. Ortis had tried to pass on much of his wisdom to her, trying to recreate the situations he was in, so she could learn from the mistakes, and help her understand what went wrong, how to avoid and fix it.

'_Why do we fall Abilana? Because we are not perfect and we all make mistakes. A lesson in humiliation goes a long way. We fall to get back up, by retracing our steps as we rise again; we learn what we did wrong. Every mistake has a valuable lesson that can be learned, if your mind is open to it.'_

Ortis had trained her to be one of the best fighters, hand-to-hand or with a rifle. Taught her how to train her body, mind and emotions, and she took it all in eagerly. The only thing that she did not take to with enthusiasm was biology, she respected the field and the potential it held, but it wasn't her calling. She learned the basics of the field, as was required by all those who were still 'young' and hadn't passed their trials. Her attention in the science field was directed towards physics – understanding the secrets of the universe.

When the day came when they finally found a suitable planet in the Mayall Galaxy to start rebuilding their civilisation, the hard work had only begun. Scouts were sent out to explore the galaxy, and seed a Stargate to all habitable worlds. It was confirmed that the Alterra where the only intelligent life in this galaxy, as they had hoped.

Three Alterran were tasked to ascend to see if the galaxy was truly untouched. They were to report back if they came into contact with any other ascended beings. A day after they had ascended the three returned, reporting that there was none. Ortis had decided that without the laws of the other ascended beings in Aavolona they could freely ascend, and interact with the Mayall Galaxy. The knowledge gained while ascended set the Alterran's science forward roughly 25 billion years. Even though Abilana had ascended for 2 days, then returned to corporal form she would definitely call it an experience.

Once the Alterra had learned all they could while being ascended, they returned to the corporal world in newly advanced bodies that had brains that had the power to house all they had learned. Ortis, and most of the biology department agreed that ascension could only do so much. As pure energy they had vast power, but they lacked one thing that the all Alterran's believed was necessary; the ability to evolve.

Abilana turned to the left at the end of the hall, only to carry on. Her master was waiting for her in one of the rooms near the end of the hall. As she walked her thoughts drifted back to all they had achieved since they had left Avolona, and all that was left to achieve.

The Alterran's continued to develop their technology in preparation for what they now knew was a war. After studying the digital samples the other colonies had sent them, they knew it had to have been engineered. In time their advanced sciences lead to many genetic alterations in their bodies until the impossible had occurred, they had surpassed ascended beings completely, in both mind and power.

Abilana reached the door she was looking for. She waved her left hand over the blue crystals in the door and it opened with a 'woosh'. "You summoned me, master?" she asked as way of greeting. "Yes i did, its time." "Time for what?" Abilana asked, slightly confused. "Time to return home, we will leave for Avolona within the month. You have been tasked with helping Kann'ire evacuate the military training facilities." "I will leave imminently".


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Myall galaxy:**

Abilana walked through the corridor to the bridge; she was in one of many of the powerful warships in the Alteran military forces. She was in command of this particular vessel; she walked to a chair in the centre of the bridge, no one was paying attention to each other carrying out their duties. Everyone around her wore shining white armour, with blasters strapped to their thighs. Abilana wore black armour, with a robe over the top. Her long brunette hair swayed freely on her back and her thrown back hood as she made it to the chair.

As she sat in it, the two control panel's right in front of her came to life, glowing white with holographic data being spewed all over the 'screen'. On the sensors she saw the entire fleet, amassed waiting for the order to go into hyperspace. Hundreds of massive vessel's littered the holographic screen; they had to be at least 60 kilometres long, and 40 wide. Smaller ships where strategically placed in-between the larger ones, being roughly 20 kilometres long and 12 kilometres wide. There was another class of ship that was about 2.5 kilometres long and 900 meters wide. Ortis had taught her that the smaller, more manoeuvrable ship's where essential to any battle plan.

One ship on the sensors stood out among all the others, Destire – the city ship that they used to travel to Mayall all those years ago. Everything had been destroyed in the Mayall galaxy, leaving no trace that the Alterran's ever inhabited the galaxy other than the Stargate's. Everything they had and needed was within the fleet that was about to head back to Avalona any moment now.

Abilana knew things would be so much different when she went back. She wondered if any of her brothers or sisters had survived. What had become of their friends the Asgard, Furlings and the Nox? What had become of the seed species they had set into motion, did they survive, and have they grown enough to communicate with as equals? So many questions, Abilana pushed them aside knowing fully that they would only hinder her. She had to focus on the here and now.

The plan is to travel back to Avalona and set a foot hold in a star system with four habitable planets. They would land Destire on one of the planets and make a perimeter of defence satellites around the system, with the bulk of the fleet keeping the one system safe. But first a scout ship would go ahead first – that was Abilanas' task.

She though in owe that it took them 12,350 years to get here the first time they came to this galaxy. With all the advancements they had made during their seclusion the trip would only take them 4 days.

"Abilana" she heard coming from the comm' it was one of the many other Alterran's, the voice she recognised. "You are free to leave" he said. This was it she thought "okay, we'll tell you how it goes".

Her large-sized ship entered hyperspace; she slumped in her chair a little dreading the boring 4 day trip to come.

**Present Milky Way Galaxy:**

Colonel Carter was running as fast as she could on her good leg, her other leg had been shot and there was a coat of red blood on her hand where she was putting pressure on her wound. Teal'c and Daniel where giving her cover fire, she jumped behind a rock for cover – she was safe for a second. Teal'c and Daniel were both firing bluish/green bolts of energy at the Super soldier's, ducking behind the big rocks surrounding the 'gate to avoid the quick firing gold bolts of energy they were returning. Ordinary weapons had no effect on the Super Soldiers that Anubis had created. The bluish/green shots were the only thing that could kill them, other than a massive explosion.

Colonel Carter dialled the gate by feel, not daring to raise her head into plain view. Her hand touched the centre red dome and the Stargate activated. She quickly punched in her IDC and radioed ahead that they were under fire.

They backed up slowly, trying to get through the gate but not letting their enemy have the pleasure of killing them beforehand. They all got through soundly with gold bolts of energy following them through, one hit Teal'c in the chest and he fell to the ground. One of the solders followed them through the gate and was immediately gunned down by the waiting security team.

A voice sounded over the base's PA, Carter was delirious from loss of blood but she could have sworn it was General O'Neills'. "Medic to the 'gate room", the world went black around her as she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**Two days later Earth:**

Colonel Carter woke up in a hospital bed; she looked around and realised how weak she felt. She felt a pain in her left hand and looked down to see an IV in it; she followed the twisting twirling tubes from her hand to bags above her head. She was hooked up to four different bags of.. something. She waited a second to let her eyes re-adjust and seen the labels on them: H2O, food, morphine and blood.

.. Blood, it must have been serious. Trying to remember back she remembered SG1's mission for standard recon on one of Ba'als' more remote outpost's which Tok'ra intelligence suggests he is developing new hyperdrive technologies and sensors that would give him yet another great advantage over the other System Lord's.

A man wearing blue scrubs walked into the room, forcing Carter away from her line of thought. He looked to be a nurse. He had brown skin, a bald head and seemed to be very muscular – the last person you would think to be a nurse. "You're awake. My name is Luke." He paused, noticing her confusion he decided he'd explain what happened. "You where hit in the outer-thigh by a blast from one of the Super-Soldier things that Ba'al has. You made it back through the 'gate and collapsed and blacked out from losing too much blood." He said, Sam moved her hand down to her outer-thigh to check; she winced in pain a little when she touched it. Luke gave a sympathetic smile.

"We brought you here, patched you up for the most part and gave you some new blood. You'll make a full recovery. With some skin grafts we can fix your leg up." He looked at her leg, then continued "General O'Neill wants to talk to you and SG1 for debrief'. You'll have you strength back in about a day, then I'll take you to the briefing room."

Luke turned to leave; he reached the door when he heard the Colonel call out. He turned around to look at her. "What happened to Teal'c, he was hit wasn't he?" Carter asked, remembering Teal'c falling in the 'gate room. Luke looked at the ground for a second and just said it outright "He was hit in the chest by one of the blasts. It hit is vest so most of it was absorbed. He was in bad shape but he'll make a full recovery soon." Then he turned around and left.

**Present on the way to Avalona:**

Abilana had just spent four hours in the gym practicing her fighting forms; she believed a flawless fighting form could mean life and death. Most of her drills focus on form and speed, with the average strength sessions littered in between. She focused on her training and educational interest's to keep herself busy on the 4 day trip to Avalona, so far 3 days had passed.

**One day later Earth:**

Carter was going down the hall towards the elevator, she was scheduled to see General O'Neill for a debriefing, and a Tok'ra representative would be there also. Sam hoped it would be her dad Jacob Carter – he is usually the one who is sent because of his good relations with the Tau'ri. It was just going to be Sam and Daniel in the debriefing, Teal'c wasn't ready to get out of bed yet.

Carter wasn't walking to the elevator however, he leg was still pretty bad and she was still feeling weak. One of the nurses in blue scrubs was pushing her along in a wheel chair. Sam was pushed into the briefing room, with a salute to General O'Neill Luke left leaving here there. "Sam, I'm glad to see you're alright" a familiar voice said. "Dad, it's good to see you too, I should have known they'd send you". She said to her father, Jacob Carter. "Well I do ask most of the time" replied with a smile, he was just happy to see his daughter was okay after what he had heard.

"How's the leg?" He asked, concern showing in his voice. "It's been better, but it'll be good as new soon" she replied with a smile. Jack sat at the head of the table and cleared his through purposely. "Can I get you a lozenge Jack?" Jacob asked, trying to annoy his old friend knowing exactly what he wanted. "No, can we get onto business" he said all too seriously "I'm sorta' hungry" he said playfully moving his hand down to his belly.

Carter decided to start things off "well you were right dad, Ba'al is trying to develop new hyperdrive and sensor technology that's more advanced than the other System Lord's. It was strange that he decided to do such important research so far away with almost no real security. But we found out he was trying to stay secretive and not draw the attention of the other System Lord's." She paused, took a breath and went on to continue.

**Present on the way to Avalona:**

Abilana stood on the bridge looking out of the window, lost in thought while starting at the blue and white of subspace. They were due to arrive in Avalona in a few moments. She broke her trail of thought and went back to the control chair, signalling everyone to get to their places via telepathic communication which the Alterra preferred to use rather than speak what could have been thought in a fraction of a second.

The massive ship exited hyperspace at the edge of the star system they had planned to inhabit. As soon as the ship exited hyperspace it imminently cloaked leaving no sign that they had ever been there. With a thought the holographic screen appeared in front of Abilana showing a detailed scan of the solar system, next to the image was a scroll of text that always seemed to stay in motion. On the holo-screen it showed two small space vessel's in orbit around the largest of the inhabitable planets.

With another thought the ship began to move forward, at a speed that seemed to smack gravity in the face – how could such a massive ship move so quickly and nimbly? The scans of the two ship's in orbit seemed to clarify their level of advancement, although not nearly as advanced as the Alterra they could become friends, if such beings were capable of space technology they would be able to communicate with ease with each other. Abilana kept hopeful that it was one of the human seed species that they had started before leaving the galaxy. The two ships in orbit looked striking to her; they had a large, golden four-sided triangle in the centre.

Abilana re-adjusted the sensors to see what was happening on the surface of the planet – what she seen disgusted her and filled her with rage. The seed species had indeed survived only to be destroyed by the, for now, faceless enemy. Dead human bodies, male, female and young ones alike littered the ground.

Her sensors picked up what appeared to be a small resentence hiding in a cave system in the mountains a few dozen kilometres away from the main settlement. She was determent to help, and learn about this enemy that committed such an atrocity. The Alterra created the seed species, they felt responsible for all that happened to them – they were like their children in a sense.

"I'm going down to the planet, where the resistance seed species are hiding and attempt to learn what I can from them, and help how I can. You learn all you can about who did this, I will have my communicator with me" Abilana said, but her mouth never moved; she had spoken telepathically.

With a thought the transport beams had transported her down to the surface of the planet, near the entrance of the cave. The transport beam only took a fraction of a second to transport and rematerialise her at the other end. It seemed to be the early hours of morning. With a breath that caused a mist to leave her mouth, she drew her hood over her head and made for the settlement at full speed.

As she was running everything else around her seemed to be frozen in time. Even though it was a 2 kilometre run she covered the distance in less than a second. Guards were posted at the mouth of the cave, their only weapons were axes, and they appeared to be simple farmers who knew nothing of fighting. Their clothes were simple, dirty and tattered. Clearly these humans weren't anywhere near as advanced as their merciless enemy – they had no hope of surviving, well that was before Abilana arrived.

Still as everything was 'frozen in time' she moved about, moving so fast that no one noticed her. She sifted through the minds and memories of all those in the caves understanding who the enemy was, they called themselves the Goa'uld and posed as gods. They ruled with an iron fist, killed for pleasure and greed.

She walked around the still bodies that where stopped in mid-movement. She found her way to were the injured were, using the memories she had gathered from the human minds. She could see in their frozen expression that they were in pain, and even simple things like deep cuts would kill the veligers from infection and lack of medical knowledge. She placed her hand over the wound of the first man; he had a burn wound on his torso that, without treatment would kill him from loss of blood and infection. Abilana spent time healing all the wounds of the seriously injured. Retracing her steps through the cave to find the entrance, the guards stood there and hadn't moved a muscle – they were still 'frozen'. Once at a safe distance she stopped running and everything around her un-froze.

With a thought her arm band glowed florescent blue and she was engulfed in a white light, returning her to the bridge of her ship once again within a second. Telepathically she shared all she had found out with her crew, she could feel the emotion through the link; some anger, some sadness and some peity.

Albilana lowered her black hood so that it was resting on her back once more, sat in her command chair and with a command of her mind the ship's weapons powered up. A ball of dark blue energy was sent hurtling towards one of the Goa'uld mother ships and it was destroyed in an orange and white explosion. Another shot followed, but hit the other mother ship destroying it too. The Goa'uld technology was no match for the Alterra's – they were more powerful in every way, not just including technology.

At her mental command everyone on the surface of the planet was engulfed in a white light. They were locked in a cargo hold, but the Jaffa warriors and their parasitic leaders never made it, only the seed species where saved from Abilanas' anger. The humans had to be sent to another system, they would only get in the way of what the Alterra had planned.

Abilana knew there was much more to do before she called for the rest of the fleet to come, she had work to do and she had only just began. "Start terraforming the other planets; I will be in my living quarters until it is done." She said with a telepathic thought. With no words spoken one man wearing shining white armour walked towards a console and started to press buttons, entering data commands.

Sitting in her living quarters Abilana noticed a gold mist in the room, an ascended being that was, what appeared to be spying on her, only this ascended being had no idea what she was, or what she was capable of. Clearly they were investigating the Alterran's – they probably thought they all died out with the plague with the others. This one didn't know that she could clearly see into their plane of existence – and if she wanted to could destroy it with a thought; they were after all far more powerful than their ascended brothers and sisters now.

Watching the mist out of the corner of her eye she noticed it twist and twirl to form a male human. He wore a white pair of cotton trousers and a white cotton long sleave shirt. He had tanned skin and blond hair with a slight glow to him; a golden 'aurora'.

Abilana looked at him directly and asked bluntly "Is there something I can help you with?" at first the man didn't know if she was talking to him, how could she see him anyway? No species had ever advanced enough to interact with their plane of existence. "I'm talking to you, the ascended guy in white" she said with a smile. The man's facial expression changed to slightly afraid and surprised, he spoke "Y-y you can see into our plane?"

**Authors note:**

**From my first chapter I was surprised to see how many people subscribed for alerts. I would like to see more of that, and if it isn't too much to ask some reviews.**

**This chapter took awhile to get up, I had finished it a while ago but I wasn't very happy with it, so I spent a few hours expanding and filling in more detail until I was happy with it.**

**Thanks for the support - X**


	3. Chapter 3

Abilana was sitting in the centre of her living quarters cross-legged; a small single bed occupied the far corner and a data terminal on the left side of the room which glowed a white/blue.

"Y-y you can see into our plane?" the ascended being in white asked, with some fear in his voice. Abilana didn't speak; she just smiled at the 'man' with a friendly smile and nodded. "The Alterra couldn't have advanced to the point where it is possible to interact with our plane, yet here we stand. The Alterra couldn't have hidden in this galaxy without drawing attention from us, yet here we stand." The man paused, as if he was expecting an answer; one never came, Abilana just continued to look at him, sitting cross-legged in the centre of the room with a smile.

The man stared at her clearly concentrating "you're thoughts are hidden from me." This time Abilana talked "much has changed since we have been gone, including our mental and physical prowess" she said warmly, but there was a hint of a threat, or was it warning in her voice?

"Why have you returned now?" he asked coldly. "It is simple, we were preparing for the war to come, we are now confident in our readiness". "War, what war, what are you talking about?" The man in white asked, his voice sounded erratic and fearful – he was hiding something. "You're telling me you don't know that the virus that killed off the bulk of our people wasn't developed as a weapon?" she asked with raised eye brow's, she knew the answer – of course he did.

He looked stunned, lost for words. "You do know though, don't you? Why didn't you help, you could have destroyed the plague with the power you gained when you shed your corporal form."

He opened his mouth slightly, but the words he was looking for were caught in, what would be his throat. He managed to say the words he was looking for "We want..We wanted to but we could not or suffer the same fate as our brothers and sisters. They were scared of us, scared of what we would become; so they destroyed us. For reasons unknown they allowed us to continued our limited existence – they forbade us from interacting with anyone other than ourselves. Although they are corporal beings and rule over many galaxy's and races as gods, they can easily destroy us all on a whim. You may have advanced considerably in your hiding, but you are no match for them even with your impressive abilities – I leave you with a warning; go back to where ever you came from, it is safer there. Only certain death awaits you here."

The man twisted, twirled and the rose up through the ceiling and disappeared. Abilana could have stopped him if she wanted to, but the man had only confirmed what they had already suspected; the unknown enemy that they were to face where just as powerful as they were, possibly even more.

For all their telekinetic abilities, for all their speed, strength and stamina their aggressors where just as powerful; the fate of many galaxy's, civilisations, the future of the Alterra and their friends would be decided in this war.

They had to focus inward for now, rebuild in Avalona, rekindle old relationships, create new ones and set all that time had ravished right.

Abilana rose to her feet and patted down her black robes. She smiled slyly knowing she and her people had become the very thing they had feared...

**Publisher's notes:**

**I'm surprised at how many people have subscribed in one day, at least 30. Keep the reviews coming; you have no idea how helpful your praise and constructive criticism is.**

**Thanks for the support - X**


	4. Chapter 4

Things were progressing slowly, but steadily for Abilana – the terraforming of the other planets in the star system had begun. A perimeter of 20 defence satellites where strategically placed in the solar system too, most were concentrated around the planet's that were habitable and the others that were soon to be habitable once the terraforming process was complete.

Abilana was standing in the bridge looking through the main view port at the planets bellow. As she was thinking about her lack of progress she heard her master's voice in her head, it wasn't telepathic – it was a memory; '_progress, however slow is still progress_' she heard his voice say, reminding her to be patient.

Daniel was working in his lab, buried deep within thick leather bound books, journals and scraps of paper; he was determined to find any other references to the other 'lost city' that was mentioned on the stone tablet he had found in the Ancient ruins a few days ago. He kept himself busy with the research out of curiosity; but he also didn't have much other choice as SG1 couldn't go anywhere until Teal'c had fully healed.

Teal'c had been making excellent progress recovering, they expected one or two more days until Teal'c was ready to be put back on active duty. Daniel looked forward to getting off-world again, but he also wanted to stay behind and continue his research. It seemed whatever he did, it was interesting – _perks of the job_ he thought.

Daniels' concentration was broken when the phone that was mounted on the wall by the door of his lab started to ring. He got up to walk over to it and answered it; "Dr Jackson speaking" he said into it. "Right now?... Okay I'm on my way" he said hanging up the phone and walking out the door.

Daniel headed to the elevator, General O'Neil wanted to see SG1 in the briefing room straight away, it probably was important but you could never tell with Jack.

Daniel made it to the briefing room. General O'Neil was there waiting and so was Sam. And something else Daniel did not expect to see; a little gray Asgard sat on his black metal 'throne' as he often thought was the best way to describe it. He could see two little 'touch stones' on the right arm of the Asgard's throne; they shone a dull white. The touch stones where an important part of Asgard technology, they were pretty much the Asgard's version of a computer mouse, for lack of better explanation.

As Daniel made his way to the black office chairs that surrounded the large desk in the centre of the room, he wondered who this particular Asgard was; they all looked the same to Daniel.

He sat down in one of the black office chairs surrounding the table. As he sat the Asgard didn't say anything, probably not wanting to repeat himself twice when Teal'c arrived; it was understandable but Daniels' curiosity grew more and more by the second, who was this Asgard and why was he, if it was a he, here on Earth?

A few minutes passed before Teal'c walked into the briefing room with his hands behind his back. He seemed to be in much better health. The last time Daniel visited Teal'c he had to walk uncommonly slow because of the chest wound where he had been shot.

Luckily for Teal'c he was wearing his vest at the time so the hot, golden plasma shot didn't kill him, it left some serious damage despite the vest; but it was better than the alternative.

"What took so long big guy?" Jack asked with his usual sarcastic, playful tone in his voice. Teal'c didn't appear to be in the mood today; he just looked at O'Neil and bowed his head slightly, it wasn't directed toward O'Neil; but the little gray Asgard that sat silently in his own chair. Teal'c slowly lowering himself into one of the black office chair's, not taking his eyes off the unnamed Asgard.

"Greetings friends" said a familiar voice. It was Thor! What was the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet doing here, especially with the war with the Replicators in full motion?

"Thor, what brings you to Earth" Daniel asked, trying not to sound rude. "As promised I have returned to oversee a final inspection of your vessel 304, and help correct any flaws. It is now complete".

Carters eyes widened a little in surprise "I thought the Daedalus wasn't ready for 2 more months." Confessed Carter. "Well it wasn't but they pushed it along so they could send it to Pegasus." Jack said. Carter just nodded and said "Atlantis".

"So the war with the Replicators must be going well since you have time to come all the way out here" Daniel said, trying to make small talk. "Indeed" said Thor "We have had several victories, but the Replicators are incredibly adaptable to our battle tactics, if the war continues for much long..." Thor stopped, one of the touch stone's on his chair arm was flashing. Daniel had never seen it do that before.

With his right hand Thor touched one of the stones; it stopped flashing, in its stead a holographic screen appeared in front of Thor. Another Asgard appeared to be talking to Thor, they were speaking some language unfamiliar to Daniel, and the hologram was speaking so fast. The hologram flickered, it seemed not even the Asgard have gotten rid of all the bugs in holographic technology. A scroll of exotic text was scrolling underneath the talking Asgard, Daniel however did recognise the text as the written language of the Asgard.

Thors eyes widened in surprise, it must have been big news Daniel thought. The hologram disappeared into nothingness again as quick as it had appeared. Thor said nothing for a few moments. "I have received a message from the Asgard High Council to investigate a message sent to them." Thor said, his usually even mono-tone voice sounded off; like he had seen a ghost.

"You appear distraught, Thor" Teal'c suggested. Thor looked at him "It is the message, an invitation to a meeting between the Asgard and another member of the Great Alience has been sent."

"What's so bad about that, aren't you all buddies?" General O'Neil asked. Thor replied "It appears that the message was sent by the Ancients..."

**It seems no matter how many times I proof read my stories before I post them, I always find something I've missed – sorry about that.**

**As usual keep up the reviews**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

SG1 stood around the pedestal that controlled the Asgard ship, Thor was sitting behind the controls sometimes moving one of the little touch stones around almost at random. They were currently on the bridge, apart from the control pedestal nothing very interesting was in the bridge, a small stasis pod laid by the door; Carter recognised it as the same thing that saved Thors' life back when the Replicators came to Earth the first time.

Against the contrast of the black Asgard interior the blue and white streaks of subspace stood out lighting the room up. Carter wasn't actually too sure how they managed to convince Thor to let them come, Daniel was ecstatic that he might actually meet a living Ancient, Teal'c was exited too; even though he didn't show it Sam knew he had to be.

'_But weren't the Ancients extinct, killed by a galaxy wide plague – the only survivors ascended to a higher plane of existence? If they were around for all this time why are they revealing their presence just now? What if they are imposters, and not really the Ancients? – I suppose that was the initial thought of the Asgard High Council because they sent Thor to 'Investigate'. What if they really were Ancients? - They could help the Asgard defeat the Replicators, solve their genetic dedegradation. Not to mention all that they could help us with'_ Colonel Carter thought, she was sure the same things were on everyone else's thoughts as no one was talking.

"We are approaching our destination, we will arrive in moments" informs Thor, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was eating away at everyone.

The blue and white view from inside the Asgard ship turned bright white and suddenly everything turned black; they had returned to ordinary space. From the window Carter seen that they were on the edge of an asteroid field that stretched as far as her eyes could see.

"I do not detect anything on the ships sensors" Thor says, looking at his screens and instruments. "If this were an ambush by the Replicators they are not here to set the ambush into motion" Thor was thinking aloud.

"I am detecting a vessel, it appeared to be cloaked" Thor shared with everyone. Moving another touch stone around Thor said "The ship does not match any we have on file."

"What about the technology, does it match the Ancients?" asks Carter. "Although I can see the vessel on my sensors, I am unable get an accurate reading of inside the vessel, or the technology it utilises."

Carter looked at the sensor screen, she couldn't tell what was written on the screen but she could see the size of the ship on the display as it was compared to the small Daniel Jackson class Asgard science ship. The ship was tiny, perhaps a small shuttle that could house a few people comfortably.

"The vessel is hailing us" says Thor, moving another touch stone around the control panel. On a screen in front of Thor a female human appeared in black, only her head to her shoulders were in view.

"Greetings, I am Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. We have come here in response to your invitation." Thor says as way of greeting, his eyes narrow a bit and his tone more stern "You say you are the Ancients, however all the Ancients died as a result of a plague millions of years ago".

"Greetings Thor" the unnamed female says smiling warmly. "My name is Abilana, apprentice to Ortis."

Thors' eyes widened in surprise, or was it recognitio_n? 'One of the names meant something to him'_ Carter thought. The female human looked young, far younger than Carter had expected. She looked so human, but the Ancients looked a lot like them too, don't they?

"_How can you prove that you are, indeed, who you say you are?"_ Thor asked in Ancient.

"_I am unsure; our people know each other pretty well before the plague swept the galaxy_." Replied the women in Ancient.

"_We used to know each other well. A lot can change in 120 million years_." Thor replied, "_Land your vessel in the docking bay, I will quickly find the truth to all this_" Thor replied, still speaking Ancient.

Carter looked between the two conversing, they were speaking a different language; she wanted disparity to know what was happening. "Daniel" Carter asks, practically whispering "What are they speaking, is it Latin?"

"No, I think its Ancient" replied Daniel, without taking his eyes off the conversation. "So that proves that their Ancients, right?" she asked, almost wishing it were true. "No, the Asgard can clearly speak Ancient, that doesn't make them Ancient's".

The 'Ancient' shuttle was already on its way into the Asgard docking bay, Thor moved one of the touch stones resulting in a bright flash of white as they were transported into the docking bay where they watched the shuttle finish landing.

A human female walked down an excess ramp, casually walking towards them. Thor sat in his 'throne' and watched. The woman looked about 22 years old, she wore her light brown hair in a loose pony-tale and a black flowing robe with a hood on the back, the hood however was lying on her back to reveal her face.

She made it to where Thor and SG1 where standing and stopped, bowed slightly and spoke "Hello again" she said with a warm smile, this time speaking English again. Her attention quickly fell on SG1, she looked them up and down as if checking for something. SG1 had wanted to speak to a real life Ancient for so many years now, but they couldn't bring themselves to speak; there were so many questions.

"How is it that you survived the virus that swept this galaxy?" Thor asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Our city wasn't affected by the plague so we chose to leave for seclusion." Daniel was ecstatic "Atlantis!" he said, he sounded a bit stupid but he didn't care, she was from Atlantis!

Abilana turned to Daniel with a puzzled look on her face, "What do you mean Atlantis?" she asked. "Atlantis.." he said again, realising she had no idea what he was talking about. "Some Ancients in their flying city did the same thing, they called the city Atlantis. They travelled to the Pegasus galaxy to run away from the plague" Daniel said, as if it was common knowledge.

It was silent for a moment. Abilana looked at the ground and then back at Daniel "I didn't know that the people of Atlantis escaped the plague, I am glad they are safe. What has become of them now?" she asked, clearly radiating joy that others of her kind had survived.

Daniels expression turned dark, he hated being the bearer of bad news. "They travelled to the Pegasus galaxy, seeded life, humans, through the galaxy as well as a new stargate network. They lived in peace for millions of years, but then the wraith showed up... They went to war, the war lasted centaury's until the Ancients were defeated by the wraith, they evacuated the city and returned to Earth, leaving Atlantis submerged under the Ocean.." Daniel said, knowing it must have been hard for her to hear this.

"I see" she said "... how did they lose the war?" she asked. "Their technology was superior in every way but the wraith outnumbered them to the point which it meant nothing." Daniels' attitude still dark and depressing.

"We have an expedition team there right now, they've learned a lot from the city. But the Wraith are still there and they have no way to power the city's defences. The wraith are actually on their way to Atlantis, they hope to find the location of Earth in the database so they can feed on the humans there, we sent a ship with a ZPM onboard that can power the city's shield, so hopefully they'll survive the Wraith fleet".

"Incredible, you have already been able to produce the technology to travel between galaxies! That was far beyond my expectations, how did your people advance so quickly, by my calculations you have only had around 40,000 years since you have reached the level of 'sentient beings'." She asked, sounding very happy and impressed.

She continued "The city's shields would require high power levels to be used. You also posses the technology the produce such power!"

Daniel spoke up, sorry again that he had to be the pencil to her bubble and pop it. "Actually... The hyperdrive technology that allows us to travel between galaxies was given to us by the Asgard.. And the ZPM – Zero Point Module – as we call them is an Ancient power device that extracts energy from subspace, I'm not too sure on the science behind the device, Sam here should know – it is her area of expertise." He said, feeling a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Oh" Abilana said, feeling pretty silly. "Why is it that the Wraith want to get to your world, Earth?" she asked. "They need to 'feed' on humans to survive, they sort of 'suck the life' out of you with their hands.. Anyway they have to feed on us to survive. There aren't enough humans in the Pegasus galaxy to feed them all, so they want to go to Earth were they know that our population is in the billions". Daniel replied.

"What an awful way to die" Abilana spoke up. "To clarify on your original question however, I am not from Atlantis. Another city fled the galaxy too – I was onboard the city Destire. We travelled for tens of thousands of years to a distant galaxy."

Daniel spoke up; he seemed to be the only human that did speak Abilana thought. "Why did you travel so far away, why not a more local galaxy like Atlantis did?" he asked puzzled. Abilana paused, wondering if she should tell them, and how much. "The plague was a weapon; we were unable to combat it so we left knowing that we would not win a war with this unnamed enemy. We choose seclusion to prepare and advance."

"Oh wow, that's fascinating" Daniel said, clearly loving the history lesson. All the Ancient ruins he had studied over the years seemed to be equivalent to five minutes with this Ancient. "Ohh, and also unfortunate" Daniel said, realising that he may have sounded rude and offending.

"The fact that you have returned would suggest that you believe you are ready to engage this 'unnamed' enemy?" Thor said. Abilana looked at him and nodded "We are confident in our readiness."

"Does Distire and Atlantis have anything to do with an Ancient tablet saying that one city had the wise and one city had the young in it?" Daniel asked, so curious and almost ready to burst with the amount of questions he had. Everyone wanted to ask the Ancient questions, especially Thor who continued to sit there in his 'throne' and watch over the conisation. Although he wanted to ask the 'so called Ancient' questions, he was also curious to the information she was divulging with them.

"I will answer this question, and then I must get back to why I have come here as time is an issue, however not pressing at the moment. There will be time for more questions after." She warned, Daniel just nodded, wide eyed and waiting for the answer to come.

"First my people are called the Alterra. We were the original 'Ancients' as you call them. The people of Atlantis were called the 'Lantean's'. The Alterra created the Lantean's through a process similar to the one we used to create the seed species, you" she acknowledged to them "however they were far more generically advanced than you were, they were far more close to you compared to us. Our generic code was far superior to theirs. They were a 'social experiment'; they had much of our technology, albeit considerably less advanced than ours like their genetics. We taught them and guided them throughout their existence and they seemed to be thankful for it. We hoped that one day they would prove to be a very powerful ally. I would suspect that whoever wrote the tablet you mentioned meant the Alterra as the wiser and the Lantean's as the younger as we were the teachers, and they were the pupils." Abilana finished.

Sam and Daniels mouths were left hanging. The Lantean's, the builders of Atlantis and all its wonders were nowhere near as powerful or advanced as the Alterra, how incredible – and what made it even better was the fact that they had met one!

Abilana sat down on the ground, cross legged. She received strange gazes from everyone but she just smiled and looked up. "Now I have a question about the Asgard" she said, looking over toward Thor.

"I will answer what I am able" Thor assured her, not still 100% sure she was who she claimed to be. Sure she knew a lot about them, like the Alterra creating the Lantean's and knowing about Ortis, but for all Thor knew she had made up the part about Destire.

"What has happened to you?" she asked, "I mean you have gotten shorter if you haven't realised" she teased.

"A side effect from the cloning process we use to insure our longevity. Genetic dedegradation." Said Thor.

"How would that be a side effect?" Abilana asked "The only way that would happen is if the original genetic profile was corrupted beyond repair." She looked at Thor, who shook his head 'no'. "... Unless you cloned your clones..?" she asked, thinking to herself that the Asgard wouldn't be so short-sighted to do something so stupid.

"Indeed, we made the mistake of using our clone's genetic profiles to make new clone bodies" Thor said with regret in his voice.

"So you and your people are stuck in this limited body?" "We have not been able to find a way to stop the dedegradation. We have also lost the ability to reproduce through means other than technological." Thor stated.

"I never really liked biology, so I don't know too much about it other than the basics. Riah, back with our main vessel is the best biologist of ours in the galaxy at present, she may be able to help you with your genetic dedegradation" Abilana happily said.

"That would be most appreciated" Thor replied. "Why is it that you have asked us here?" Thor asked out right, he never was one for beating around the bush.

"I came in the hope's that we can reinstate our old alliance, and that we may count on your help in the war to come."

"The Asgard would be happy to reinstate the old alliance. There were once four great races bound by friend ship and honour. Now there will be four once again. However, the Asgard are currently preoccupied in a war with a technological menace we call the 'Replicators'. They are laying waste to our civilisation, not much remains and we cannot find a way to defeat them."

"That is unfortunate" Abilana says with genuine sympathy. "May I see all your information on the subject of the Replicators?"

"You may" Thor said as he moves one of the touch stones with his right hand. A holographic screen appears in front of Abilana and scrolls with information with the Replicators, the screen slightly flickering time to time.

For ten minutes Abilana just absorbed all the information on the Replicators while Thor watched. SG1 was talking amongst their self's while they waited. The holographic screen disappeared into thin air again when she finished reading all she had read. Daniel was amazed at how quick she could read, the text and images were scrolling past pretty fast.

"Quite fascinating" Abilana said as she walked back over to Thor and SG1. "Fascinating, they destroy civilisations" Daniel said. "They appear to be imitating something simple life does" Abilana said, not backing down from what she originally said. "How so, they're machines – how can you compare them to life?" "Simple organisms do the same thing that these Replicators are doing, they make a new generation as soon as they can, so that they can evolve faster. It is through this process that these 'human-form' Replicators most likely evolved."

"The Asgard have made a similar observation" Thor said.

"It appears that these Replicators share one fatal floor, their ability to need to communicate through subspace with each other. If you can disrupt the subspace communications between blocks it should sufficiently render them useless." Abilana said.

"The Asgard have attempted that approach, however we were unsuccessful in getting it to work" Thor informed Abilana, it didn't appear to phase her though.

"We will help you with your problems. We will attempt to find a weapon that can disrupt the Replicator's subspace communications and halt, and hopefully undo the damage done by your cloning process."

"Thank you very much, the Asgard are forever thankful." Thor said.

"Bring one of your biologists and experts on the Replicators to this location in two days. With the ship you see behind me I will take them to our main vessel where we will work. I suggest this because I don't want the Replicators trying to consume our technology like they do yours." Abilana said. Thor couldn't agree more, the last thing the Asgard needed was Replicators in Ancient ships going to war with them.

"Very well" Thor said. Abilana turned to SG1 "I will take my leave; it was nice meeting you all." With that said Abilana headed toward her small ship to head back to where ever it was the other ship she mentioned earlier was.

**Authors Notes:**

**Well sorry that one took a while to get up, but as far as I'm concerned a good 2,000+ word chapter a week is pretty good progress. Sorry if there's any mistakes, i proof read but some always slip by me. I'm thinking about getting a BETA. If you wouldn't mind being a BETA just give me a PM.**

**I hope you all don't beat me up to badly about the Alterra and Lanteans thing, but come one, the Lanteans lost the war with the Wraith because they were dumb.**

**Please review - X**


	6. Chapter 6  A Sleepless Enemy

Abilana stood in the centre of the communications room so that she could speak with her master. She could have easily done this on the bridge but the communications room was better suited for 3D hologram communications.

She was surrounded in darkness; the only illumination was the fluorescent blue glow from the control crystals on the left side of the door that allowed her to open it, and the 3D hologram of her master, Ortis.

Abilana was reporting what she had learned so far in Avalona, most of it had been given to them by the Asgard when she had picked two of their scientists up at the edge of an asteroid field to help them with their enemy the Replicators and the consequences of their short-sightedness; cloning their clones. The Asgard must have theorised that the Alterra had little knowledge of the current status of the galaxy, so they had gladly given them all they knew as thanks.

Ortis wore his traditional black robes and held a computer 'tablet' in his hand. The tablet was about the size of an ordinary piece of paper and as thick as Abilanas' petite thumb.

"You have done well Abilana." Ortis spoke "Continue resurrecting the old alliances. Learn and guide the people of Earth and the ones who call themselves the Free Jaffa, they are young and could benefit from our help, and we could possibly learn from them." Ortis paused and continued to read the tablet.

"Confirm key points in the information the Asgard have provided us, I can see no reason why they would lie to us but we have come too far to fully trust anyone but ourselves." He paused again "Learn what you can about Atlantis, the Wraith and the general inhabitants of the Pegasus galaxy. We will however make no moves until a strong foot hold in Avalona is secured first." Ortis cautioned.

"Do not make our whereabouts' and full presence known to anyone, the Replicators are a big threat to us and everyone else should they integrate our technology into their own, luckily for us they appear to be easily combatable. Deal with them swiftly." Ortis ordered.

"Yes master" Abilana said, turning around for the door and leaving while Ortis' hologram disappeared and the room's lights started to come back to life.

A single Asgard and Alterran stood in the middle of a lab onboard the massive ship that was currently terraforming the planets bellow. They both stood in front of a computer terminal with a 2D hologram that was acting as a screen.

"The interference by the energy pulse will effectively disrupt all subspace communications between Replicator cells. However there will be a 0.0002 second delay for it to take effect, in which time the cells will be able to communicate with the others that are not hit with the disruptive pulse making it theoretically possible that given enough time they will be able to create counter measures." Rao the Alterran scientist warned the Asgard Replicator expert Forseti.

"So we must find a delivery method that will affect all Replicators at once" The short, gray Asgard said, thinking out loud with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But still, there is now hope and a chance, where before there was none" Forseti said, his way of thanking Rao for not just helping them fight the Replicators, but making him believe they could win the war once again.

"A trap would have to be set... A lure would be needed" The Asgard, once again, was thinking out loud.

"A single planet or star system could be a suitable enough trap; it would be easy enough to get the disruptive pulse to encompass the entire system... You are correct in that we need a lure."

"A new and powerful technology would gain the Replicators attention; they would almost certainly want to integrate it into their own. It would have to be something which is very appealing to them to get every Replicator to come however" Said the Asgard expert on all things Replicators. His eyes widened with an idea!

"The Replicators would not be able to resist the technology of an Ancient war ship." Said Forseti in an all too happy tone.

"That is not an option my friend. We would not give them a chance to absorb our technology; it is too great of a risk. There will be another way; we just have to find it." He reassured is friend.

Silence fell upon the room while they thought. "The human-form Replicators control the others somehow" reasoned the Alterran scientist. "A command code deep within their base code would make all the Replicators come to the one who used it. Theoretically it is very possible, however the code we require will only be found in human-form Replicators... That is how we will lure them!" Rao thought aloud.

"The Asgard do not have any Replicator specimens to study as it is far too dangerous. We will have to locate and study a human form Replicator to gain the code." Warned the Asgard.

"Very well. We will do what we must. We would have to use an Asgard ship however so the Replicators do not integrate our technology into their own" warned Rao.

"Very well, we must speak to the High Council at once".

General Jack O'Neill sat in his office talking to an angry General Cole. "You just let your people get taken by aliens, how long has it been since you've seen SG1, two, three days?" asked Cole. "It's been two" said Jack calmly like he didn't have a worry in the world.

"If I was in command here things would be a lot different. For starters I wouldn't let aliens anywhere near this place. And I defiantly wouldn't let my people get taken by them!" Cole almost spat. It was clear to O'Neill that the good General Cole wanted his job, ever since Jack had gotten his promotion Cole had been a pain in his ass.

"Ah huh" said Jack, he was half listening to his prejadous rant and signing papers that were littered across his desk; he didn't want General Cole to think he payed him half a mind though.

They were both the same rank as each other, so Cole couldn't do anything inside the SGC because O'Neill was the man in charge, and being the exact rank as him he couldn't assume command.

"It's not like I could stop Thor from taking them anyway. Did you forget that we are allies and that he just fixed all the problems we had with the 304 in minutes were our teams couldn't do it in weeks?"

"I am well awar-" Cole was cut off mid sentence at three bright lights filling the Generals office. Once the lights dissipated there stood Daniel, Carter and Teal'c. Jack shot a look at General Cole that screamed 'what were you saying?'. "I thought we fixed that, so people couldn't beam in and out of the here" Said General O'Neill as way of greeting.

Carter instantly stood at attention at the sight of two Generals in the room. "Yes sir, we did. It appears that it doesn't affect the Asgards beams, sir."

"Soooo, how did it go?" O'Neill asked. Daniel spoke up "We met a real life Ancient, we learned a lot too!" He paused and took a breath. "They created the Lanteans, Plague was a weapon, come back to fight a war, far more advanced than the Lanteans in Atlantis!" Daniel said so fast that it sounded like he was talking gibberish.

"Woah woah, spit the marbles out before you speak next time!" Jack joked while getting a cold glare from General Cole that could have destroyed a Ha'tak; but O'Neill didn't pay it any attention.

"We met a real life Ancient; apparently they weren't all killed in the plague!" Daniel said again, he seemed so happy, like a child in a toy store.

Jack just looked at him wondering if he was all right. "Yah, we know, the whole flying city thing, Pegasus galaxy.. Remember?" Daniel looked at his old friend and realised he wasn't there and couldn't have known that the Lanteans weren't actually Ancients – in his excitement he sort of forgot that little detail.

"No no, the Ancients created the Lanteans like they created us, but they were far more advanced because they had taught them. The real, original Ancients are far more advanced than the Lanteans ever were!" Daniel said.

General O'Neill looked over at Carter who was still standing at attention, she just nodded.

"They've came back to fight a war!" Daniel exclaimed. "A war, why would they come all the way back here to fight a war?" Asked General Cole. "The plague was a weapon created by another advanced race to wipe them all out, but some of the Ancients survived and travelled for tens of thousands of years to another galaxy to prepare and advance for the war that the other advanced race had started."

"Sounds interesting enough to me, we'll debrief after lunch... say 1300 hours?" Jack asked lazily. "I'll be there" said General Cole.

Forseti and Rao stood in the centre of a massive circular chamber, arranged evenly around the front of the room where twelve chairs that were meant for the members of the Asgard High Council. Forseti argued that it would be best to consult the High Council as soon as possible so they had been taken to a close by planet with a stargate, Rao quickly made the modifications needed so the 'gate would take them to the Asgard home galaxy Ida.

White lights appeared in the twelve seats as the Asgard transport technology reintegrated the users into a seated position on their chairs so that they were looking down on Rao and Forseti standing in the centre of the room. To the Council members they probably looked like insignificant ants.

One with a small pendant around his neck spoke first, the pendant symbolised that he was the appointed head of the Council. "_So the rumours are true, the Ancients have finally returned to us_." Said the head of the Council in Ancient.

"_The High Council concurs. This is a suitable action to take, while the dangers are high; the risk is one well worth taking." _

_While the Alterra helped the Asgard a sleepless enemy stirred in the core worlds of Avalona itself._

Crack! Lightning and thunder sounded over head in the black sky; a ferocious storm was consuming the ocean world. Through the bright, flickering, random light of the thunder storm a small cliff could be seen towering over the water, bone shattering waves smashed against the rough rock but luckily enough it stood high enough that the waves never reached the top.

A lone person stood atop the towering cliff, looking out at the ocean and the fury of the storm. Clad in a black robe with the hood drawn over his head the figure looked like something out of a nightmare. All his expressions and features were obscured by the draping robes and the hood concealing his face, only two glowing orange eyes could be made out, they burned with a super natural hatred. He was never watching the storm... His rage was the storm.

"A power not felt in an age has revealed itself..."

**My attempt at a cliff hanger, I hope it worked.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, to be honest it's the reviews that keep me writing.**

**Like I warned at the start of the story it'll be a bit slow getting into the main plot of the story, but I think we're getting close now.**

**Thanks for the reviews - X**


	7. Chapter 7  The Hunt Begins

Rao and Forseti stood on the bridge of the Moelar in hyperspace. In ancient Earth mythology the Moelar Sea was said to be the final home of Odin himself, the ruler of all Asgard. Rao and Forseti had gained the consent of the Asgard High Council to try and capture and study a human-form Replicator and its base code.

It was un-characteristic of the Asgard to do something like this; it seemed they were all too aware of how the war would turn out if the war was allowed to progress the way it has been for the past 200 years, so they decided that the risk was well worth the outcome.

The Moelar was a standard Daniel Jackson science vessel; it was the most standard travel ship for the Asgard at the moment as all the other, more powerful vessels like the mightiest of them all; the O'Neill engaged the Replicators.

They were on their way to the heart of the Ida galaxy itself, a serious battle took place between the Asgard and the Replicators there; and Forseti was hopeful that a human-form Replicator, or at least part of one, would be found in the debris.

Against the black interior of the Asgard vessel the blue and white streaks of hyperspace stood out and lit up the room. The illumination was replaced by the cold, blackness of space; they had arrived. "Starting debris scans" informed the Asgard scientist.

A few moments passed while the scan was being done. "The debris is mostly littered with Replicator bug blocks, however I have located a human-form Replicator – it is intact. We are approaching now" said Forseti while moving the small, dim white coloured touch stones around.

"Transporting now" stated the Asgard as a white light illuminated the room, in its wake a human-form Replicator was left behind laying on a bench with his eyes closed in the centre of the bridge.

Rao stepped closer, but kept his distance. The Replicators eyes shot open and a fist broke through the incredibly tough transparent plastic that it was trapped behind, its focus immediately on Forseti and Rao. The Replicators' eyes finally rested on Rao, he balled up his fist and with the same mechanical speed and strength that he used to breach through the transparent plastic, set his fist on a collision course straight for Rao's face.

With a moment to spare Rao moved his hand to block it, so fast that it was a blur. He held the Replicators fist in his hand, completely stopping and absorbing the momentum of the punch that could have broken through a metal door.

The Replicator wasn't expecting that, he froze for a fraction of a second to troubleshoot what happened, how could this be possible? Humans aren't this strong, this is no human!

The time was all Rao needed, be dropped the Replicators fist and shoved it in the chest with one hand sending it flying across the room into the far wall. It fell to the ground leaving behind an indent in the strong Asgard wall.

It took the Replicator a moment to repair itself; they did call them Replicators for a reason. Rao reached out with his mind, he could sense everything in front of him, behind him, atop him in perfect detail – he picked up the Replicator with his mind and held him half a meter off the ground, the human-form Replicator completely helpless.

Forseti was taken by complete surprise at the display or power from her compassionate Ancient friend; he did what anyone would have thought impossible. It took him a few seconds to get back in control and compose himself; he immediately got back to work sifting through the Replicators base code for the one line of code that would win them the war.

Abilana was in the cargo hold of the giant Ancient warship. The room was mostly empty of cargo as the ship synthesised most of what it needed. The edges of the room had crates scattered around with a clear walkway left from the door to the centre.

In the centre stood a stargate, DHD and a computer terminal to the side. A young woman was lying under the DHD; she was clearly tinkering with its inner workings. A thick cable was attached to the stargate from the ship, it was meant to feed power from the ship to the gate for intergalactic travel, which the stargate's couldn't independently gather enough energy for.

The cable disappeared behind the crates on the far side of the wall, probably to some sort of power outlet. Abilana got up from under the DHD looking satisfied; she had modified the dialling device to travel to other galaxies.

She was going to Atlantis, she needed a copy of the Lantean database so she could learn their history and most importantly learn about the Wraith. More specifically the tactics they used against the Lanteans so that when the time came when the Alterra went to war with the Wraith, they would be properly prepared, having studied were the Lanteans went wrong and learning from their mistakes.

Life had been pretty boring and routine on Atlantis by ordinary standards. The Wraith hives that tried to destroy Atlantis were gone. They thought that we had destroyed the city rather than hand it over to them, but actually it was cloaked, not destroyed.

Only a day ago did the Atlantis expedition finish tracking down, and killing all the Wraith that beamed down into the city trying to overrun it and sabotage it from the inside. Their attempts failed though, they caused some damage sure but they never got close the ZPM room, the one room that was keeping Atlantis' shield up, the one thing between survival and defeat for the Atlantis expedition.

Mckay was in the control room working on his laptop, he was trying to power up Atlantis' systems one by one so he could figure out what they did. Once he powered up one system he studied it, found out what it did, then he powered it down to save power and started on another.

There were some systems that despite his best attempts he couldn't even begin to understand what they did, even with Zelanka's help. He didn't let it deter him though, his curiosity had him in Atlantis' control room on most of his down time; some might have called it an obsession.

"Come on Mckay, you need to get away from that thing for a bit" Sheppard argued. He came up to the control room with Teyla in the hopes that they could persuade him to come to lunch with them. "No I don't" Mckay replied never moving his eyes from the screen.

"If you don't I'll tell everyone about the mission on P3X 772" Sheppard said, this had changed from a simple invitation, he was going to twist his team mates arm; like it or not he was going to do something else than bury his nose in his laptop.

This got Mckays attention, he turned around and looked at Sheppard "You wouldn't" he stated. "Try me" John said smiling. The great Mckay threw his hands up in defeat "fine, I'll eat your stupid lunch". "That's the spirit!" Major Sheppard said.

Rodney got up and walked down the stairs for the mess hall, John and Teyla following him. He didn't like this one bit. Just as they reached the bottom of the steps the 'gate activated "Unauthorised off-world activation" yelled a technician. Sheppard ran up to the man followed by Teyla and Rodney who couldn't run the stairs as quick as his friends.

"Raise the shield" Elizabeth said as she came walking out of her office. There were no off world teams because gate travel was suspended for the moment until everything had settled down with the Wraith. The shield rose over the 'gate, anything that was sent through would instantly be destroyed from the impact with the shield. It was so close to the event horizon that matter couldn't even fully reintegrate.

The shield suddenly dropped leaving the 'gate unprotected. The security team surrounding the 'gate were ready to shoot anything that stepped through the thing. "What happened, raise the shield" exclaimed Dr Weir. "I'm trying, it's unresponsive!" said the 'gate technician.

Sheppard tapped the radio on his chest "Extra security to the 'gate room" he said into his mouth piece. The air was tense in the control room; this had never happened before, how could it?

A figure stepped through the 'gate clad in black robes with a hood covering its face. "Fire!" yelled one of the members of the security team. The stargate deactivated at the same time each started firing. As the bullets hit, noise could be heard, it sounded like the bullets were hitting a solid metal surface.

The hooded figure just stood there, apparently unharmed. The last bullet came hurtling forward. The figure's arm moved so fast that it was a black blur; it's hand in front, balled into a fist. It relaxed the muscles in its fingers and the clenched fist opened, and a bullet dropped to the floor.

Things were going well for Rao and Forseti, with the human-form Replicator firmly suspended in the air by Rao's telekinesis it was harmless, this allowed them to search through the base code for what they needed; a command that makes all Replicators come forth.

Hours passed with no break, it was taking a while to sift through the billions of lines of code.. But soon their patience had payed off. "That there" pointed out Rao, "That is the code that we are looking for".

They had found what they wanted, beamed the Replicator back out into the cold of space leaving it for dead. They started travelling back to what remained of the Asgard civilisation happy that they almost had all the pieces ready to finally destroy the Replicators once and for all.

Forseti and Rao were standing on the bridge of the Moelar, still a few hours away from their destination. The lights in the room started to flicker, until they were left in relative darkness. The light from the touch stones that controlled the Asgard technology and the light from hyperspace was the only thing lighting up the room now.

"What happened?" ask Rao. Forseti was hard at work moving the touch stones around "The Replicator managed to infiltrate our computer. It is attempting to take complete control of the vessel" informs the Asgard scientist.

"I cannot keep control for more than approximately 11 minutes" says Forseti. "How far away is the closest planet with a stargate?" asks Rao with a plan to get them out of this mess. "Approximately 8 minutes and 54 seconds". He states. "Take us there" says the Ancient scientist.

"It is done, we will arrive before control of the ship is lost to us" Forseti says. "Prepare the Neutrino-Ion-Generators to overload ten seconds after we arrive" Rao orders, even though it's not his ship he has pretty much taken command of the situation. "It is done."

During the 8 minutes it took to arrive to the closest planet with a stargate Forseti wrestled with the ship for control, just enough to get them to where they needed. The Daniel Jackson class vessel exited hyperspace in low orbit around the planet. "We must use the escape pods, the transport technology could be compromised" warned Forseti.

The two raced to the nearest escape pod, only seconds remained until the ships' reactors overloaded destroying it in the process. Rao could have easily made it there and left by now, but his Asgard counterpart was slowing him down.

They reached the escape pod; a door from the ship to the escape pod was all that stood in the way. Through the small window you could see in interior of the escape pod. Rao pressed the little, white touch stone on the left side of the door and entered, Forseti following hot on his heels.

The escape pod jettisoned out of the ship leaving it to its doom. From the view port on the escape pod the explosion of the generators exploding could be seen, a light green, with some white in it, explosion destroyed the whole thing leaving nothing behind.

The escape pod raced towards the planet, its navigation systems taking them straight to the stargate. The escape pod was round, more flat than tall... In fact it looked just like a UFO.

_Meanwhile a black mist flew in the night sky at an__ alarming speed..._

"You cannot hide from me forever." said a low, malevolent voice, almost a whisper in the night air. "I'm coming for you..."

**Authors notes:**

**Please review, it's the only indication you want more.**

**I'm thinking about changing this stories title to 'Stargate: The lost colony of the Ancients' so that more of the stargate fans can find it, as it has been pointed out to me. I'll let yeo's know what's happening. **

**I have the next few chapters planned out, and the 'unnamed enemy' finally catches up to Abilana.**

**Seriously, review.**

**Thanks – X**

**P.S, how do I get a line in my stories to separate some paragraphs? **


	8. Chapter 8 I'll show you

Abilana stood in Atlantis's 'gate room, she stood in her black robes with the hood raised over her head to conceal her face. When she had walked through the gate, the security team, from what she could gather, tried to kill her by firing hundreds of small, projectile bullets at her.

The bullets did no harm to her though; they couldn't even scratch her tough skin, bouncing off her. It stands to reason that if a mind can evolve, muscles can evolve – your skin certainly could too. Abilana stood still, her feet littered with bent and dinted bullets, she slowly moved her hands to her head and grabbed both sides of her hood lightly, pulling it back to reveal her attractive brown hair that was now sprawled across her back, her keen brown eyes watching the man who had ordered them to fire.

Everyone in the room just looked at her with their jaws hanging by its hinges. They just fired half a round each directly at her and the only evidence left behind was the bullet holes in her clothes revealing white flesh underneath, and the bullets littered across the floor.

Dr Weir came down the steps followed by John Sheppard and Teyla, Rodney had chosen to stay behind. They approached her cautiously and slowly, what were her intentions, if her intentions were to cause problems how could they stop her? By the looks of it they couldn't even control her if they wanted to.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Weir; leader of the Atlantis expedition" spoke Weir. Weir watched her carefully trying to gage her expressions and body language; maybe this could shine a light on this unknown young woman's intentions. "Hello, my name is Abilana" spoke the brown hair young lady, taking her eyes off the man who had ordered her death to properly speak to Dr Weir.

They were clearly worried, after all they couldn't harm her, and they certainly didn't make a good first impression. "How did you get past the shield that covered our stargate?" asked Dr Weir. "It was designed to be deactivated by a Lanteans' mental command. That is how I got through." Stated Abilana, she smiled a little and kept her voice clear of hostilities – she didn't need to be able to read minds to know they were unsettled by her display of power, and she didn't want them to be; she didn't mean them any harm.

"You're a Lantean?" asked Elizabeth, clearly taken aback, she was sceptical of course. "No I am not, from what I understand they were all destroyed in a war. Our brains work similar to theirs on a basic level making me able to 'trick' their technology into thinking I am one of them" Abilana said warmly.

"No, no. If Ancient technology could do that we'd know about it, we have been here for a year after all" said Rodney, coming down the stairs in a rush. It seems now that the trouble has passed and someone, in some way even though not directly, insulted his ego; he wasn't going to cower in the control room.

"I assure you it can" spoke Abilana. "Why have you came here?" asked Elizabeth. "I have come here to make a copy of the Lantean database so that I can know about their history, specifically all the information on the Wraith they had gathered; including tactics and mistakes that they had made so that my people can learn from them, and use the knowledge gained as an advantage over the Wraith when the time comes that my people go to war with them." said Abilana, pausing to let it sink into their minds.

"That is the main reason I have come. I also am interested to meet you all and gage how you have been using the technology left behind by the Lanteans. I hope that will not be an issue, I have brought my own data storage device that should be capable of storing the database in its entirety." said Abilana.

"I don't think you understand what your people are getting themselves into" said Major Sheppard for the first time. "That is true; the only information on the Wraith I have is what I have been told by the Asgard."

Mckay spoke up, he always liked the Asgard; they reminded him a lot of himself. They weren't very strong physically, like Rodney, but they were incredibly smart and advanced, like Rodney; well at least that's what he thought. "You know the Asgard! How could you? They are galaxies away from here."

"The Asgard and my people have had a friend ship that has spanned civilisations" said Abilana. "We are a part of a great alliance, there are three others." Mckay was shocked, he snapped his fingers twice thinking "The alliance of the four great races, well three now"

"There are four." Abilana corrected him. "The Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings' and the Alterra." Mckay didn't like being corrected, not one bit. "Have you been living under a rock? The Ancients, they once went by the name Alterra and Lanteans' were killed off 10,000 years ago." Mckay stated matte- of-factly. "The Alterra and Lanteans' are two different civilizations. The Alterra, the ones who created the Lanteans' using a similar process that gave birth to the humans, live on..."

The room looked shocked, they shouldn't have believed it, but something sounded true about it. "If that were true where did all the Ancients go? In case you haven't noticed, they have disappeared. Even the Asgard says their all dead" Said Mckay.

"We have only just returned" said the robed girl. "'We'? You say that you are one of these Alterra?" asked Dr Weir. "I do" replied Abilana evenly.

"Well it would explain how she got past the 'gate shield" said Sheppard, giving his own two cents on the matter. Elizabeth took this under consideration "If this were true, how could you prove it?" asked the good Doctor.

Abilana thought for a second, how could you show someone that you are who you say you are when they have never met you before? "Well I would know things about this city that you wouldn't have known about, for example the 'gate shield. Secondly you know the Lanteans' where powerful from their evolution, there for so would the Alterra" said Abilana, looking at the man who had ordered the others to shoot at her, he was lifted into the air by an invisible force; by Abilanas' mind.

This drew gasps from people watching the situation. The others raised their weapons ready to shoot at her again, it was instinct, they raised their weapons before they could have consciously thought that it would do nothing.

A few seconds passed and the marine lowered to the ground, Abilana had made her point. "May I please have excess to a computer terminal now?" asked Abilana. Elizabeth thought hard for a moment, weighing up her options. '_She is asking for our permission even though she could easily do what she wanted and we couldn't stop her. If Mckay watched over her he would be able to tell what she is doing, and if she was sabotaging anything. We don't really have a choice'_ Elizabeth thought, coming to her final collusion.

"You may, Dr Mckay here will escort you and make sure you don't get lost. He'll answer any questions you have." Said Elizabeth, it was a polite way of saying Dr Mckay will be monitoring your every move. "Thank you very much" said Abilana.

Everyone started clearing out, Sheppard and Teyla stayed behind. Mckay asked "Why are you all staying behind?" John smiled at him and said "well I wouldn't miss you realising you're not the smartest person on Atlantis for the world".

Finally the four of them alone, Mckay asked, he was nervous, what if this was an imposter and she tried to kill me, what if this was a actual living Ancient? "I'll take you to the computer in my lab".

"Is there a place where three dimensional holograms can be accessed, while connected to the database?" asked Abilana, she wanted to study everything in high detail, and sometimes 2D just doesn't cut it.

"Yes, the Holo-room" said Mckay "But we don't use it because it uses a lot of power, and we only have one Zed-P.M". "Can you please take me there?" asked Abilana, determined "yeah, sure this way."

The walk was a quick one, the holo-room was in the same tower just a few floors down, it would only take a minute to get there using the transporters. On the short journey Abilana asked Mckay "I am curious, what is a Zed-P.M?"

"Ohh right, Ancients would have different names for them than us." said Mckay. "It's a power source that extracts vacuum energy from an artificial region of subspace-time until it reaches maximum entropy. It's kind of like a miniature universe in a bottle."

"Oh yes, we just call them power modules" said Abilana. They walked into the holo-room, it was mostly empty. In the centre of the room stood a platform with a pedestal coming out from it, Abilana walked up to it, stepped on the platform so that the pedestal was right in front of her; the pedestal is what controls the whole thing.

Abilana reached into her robes with her right hand and pulled out a palm-sized crystal cube. The cube was about 10cm by 10cm; it was transparent dark blue with some white, intricate makings on the surface. Mckay could see the resemblance between the two technologies, the crystals where almost the same; except he had never seen a cubed one before.

A thin clear crystal cable was hanging from the cube. Abilana stepped up to the control pedestal and it came to life, glowing a florescent blue the screen lit up. Abilana took the thin crystal cord in her left hand and went to attach it to the control pedestal. When the cord was connected the cube also came to life, with a slightly darker florescent blue light.

The cube looked beautiful, the white interstate markings on the side glowed white with an awe-inspiring contrast to the blue; this must have been her data storage device, to think something so small could hold the entire Atlantis database where all the hard drives that the Atlantis expedition brought along with them could only hold about 7% with their most advanced compression programs.

The others looked on clearly impressed. "It will take some time for the data base to be completely copied." warned Abilana. She turned around and fiddled with the controls on the pedestal. A 2D screen appeared in front of her scrolling with Ancient text so fast that it was a blur.

For the next 20 minutes Abilana was engrossed in absorbing the information. The Alterra could process at an incredible speed; coupled with their ability to seemingly 'slow down time' they could read very fast. Abilana knew their speed was much more complicated than 'slowing down time', in short it was a combination of their speed and minds going into a sort of 'hyper-awareness'.

Elizabeth walked through the door with Colonel Caldwell to her left. He had heard about there being a chance a living Ancient was in the city and just had to see this for himself, besides the Daedalus was still undergoing repairs from the little skirmish it had with the Wraith.

They walked into the room with confused and shocked expressions. What they seen was Abilana, the supposed Ancient in a sort of trance with a holographic screen of text scrolling so fast that it looked like a blur of blue. To the side Mckay, Sheppard and Teyla were just chatting like nothing was happening.

"Hey there" said Sheppard, informally greeting his superiors. "What on Earth is she doing?" asked Dr Weir, clearly a little disturbed. Sheppard didn't hold it against her though, they all had the same reaction about 15 minutes ago, but they got used to it.

"From what I can tell she is reading" said Sheppard. "She's been at it for about 20 minutes now, hasn't moved a muscle". Caldwell asked "What is that blue glowing cube on the ground that's connected to the device?"

Sheppard wasn't entirely sure. "To be honest sir she never said, from what Rodney says it's probably her alien hard drive that she's copying the Ancient database too."

Caldwell raised his eye brows "She couldn't possibly be able to store the whole database in such a small thing." Mckay stepped in to defend his theory "If what she says is true her technology is more advanced than the Lanteans', I wouldn't be surprised; even though it's damn impressive".

Their conversation was interrupted by the holographic screen disappearing and Abilana moving an inch for the first time in 20 minutes. "Done?" asked Sheppard with a little sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, I have read the entire history of the Lanteans' from their departure from Avalona. I have also read everything on all the civilisations they've met, and the Wraith and everything to do with the war."

"Really, that quick?" asked Mckay surprised. "I'm a fast reader" replied Abilana smiling, a bit of a laugh in her voice. "It is clear why the Lanteans' lost the war now, for the most part. The Alterra would not make the same mistake. I have also read all your 'mission reports'." Abilana informed them all. The breach of security had then a little worried, it wasn't in the Ancient database; '_She must have used the network to take the information from our own laptops, but how? It's possible, we can connect to the Ancient network with our computers, they probably could connect to ours if they knew what they were doing..._' thought Mckay.

"When will the Alterra go to war with the Wraith?" asked Teyla, interested in the defeat of the ones responsible for all the pain in her life. "Unfortunately not for a while, we have other things to do that regrettably take priority over this" said Abilana sincerely; she knew Teyla would be disappointed.

"What is more important than the life's of billions of defenceless people?" asked Teyla, clearly angry. "The Alterra will soon go to a war with an enemy as powerful, if not more powerful than us. If we are allowed to be weakened by the Wraith, when the time comes for the war between the others we will be destroyed, and the humans will have no chance." said Abilana.

Teyla could see her logic, it didn't take away the pain much, and only the knowledge that one day the Wraith may fall to the Alterra if they survive the war with the 'others' they had mentioned eased it. They will need everything they've got to win the war if they are just as powerful as them, if they emerge victorious they can rebuild and go to war with the Wraith.

"We know where the Ancients, I mean Lanteans' went wrong in the war already; they were outnumbered." said Sheppard. "This is true, I do not know how they increased their numbers so much; it appeared they were losing at first. But the problem lay elsewhere." said Abilana. "Where does it lay?" asked Colonel Caldwell.

Abilana looked at him and said "I will show you", she turned around and walked back up to the control pedestal, it was still glowing blue because the cube was still connected to it, she placed her hand on the controls and the room was being engulfed in a black mist that was painting over the walls, the door and walls disappeared, only a never ending blackness could be seen with everyone standing in the centre of it.

**Authors note:**

**I'm curious to what you think about my writing, do you think I should keep it more action based, or add more detail about how people feel and what they think, or try and keep a balance between the three?**

**Don't forget to subscribe and most importantly comment.**

**Thanks - X**


	9. Chapter 9 Hindsight

'_The Lanteans's made mistakes that you or I would not make during their campaign. This was their first war; they had battles before but their technological superiority lead to their victory in every case'. _said Abilana.

The holo-room was now completely black, not even the control pedestal could be seen, as well as everyone in the room. A massive fleet of Leantean warship's appeared in space. There were about 900 of these powerful vessels amassed together.

'_When the Lanteans' declared war on the Wraith, they built a fleet of powerful warships – alone they were powerful enough to destroy a Wraith Hive Ship one-on-one. This was the Lanteans' first critical mistake; they chose quantity over quality of vessel. They could've installed better shields, better hyperdrive's, could've made a warship as powerful as Atlantis itself; but that took extra time to construct, they felt more vessels of a lower quality would be better than fewer of higher quality.'_

The life like hologram that was all too real changed, a battle was being played out. Above an Earth like planet eight Wraith Hive Ships, 16 Cruisers and 100's of Darts where battling with 19 Lantean Aurora Class warship's. A flurry of darts raced between the Aurora's, firing their small blue energy weapons at the Lanteans' hyperdrive's and drone launcher's trying their best to damage, or better yet destroy them. The blue weapons fire never made it to their desired targets hitting an orange shield that protected the powerful Lantean warships.

The Darts flew in between the action, some flying in intricate formations trying to attack the Lantean ship's, others where between the larger ships trying to intercept the agile, yellow drone's that the Lanteans' used as weapons.

The Lanteans' where in a purely defensive formation trying to defend the heavily populated planet bellow from the Wraith culling, the black of space was lit up with blue and yellow weapons fire, orange shields and explosions from both sides.

Wraith cruisers where manoeuvring fast trying to out-flank their enemy's and to draw fire away from the Hive's that were dealing most of the damage to the Lanteans'.

The Lantean warships where winning against the odds. Their yellow drones moved so fast that the Wraith darts could barely intercept them at all. And when they tried the drones would move out of the way and continue toward their target. The drones hit crucial parts of the Wraith hive ships and cruisers, aiming for weapons, sub-light engines, hyperdrive's and dart bays where the damage would be amplified the most.

Once these were destroyed the drones where tasked with destroying the rest of the ship.

'_The Lanteans' spread their numbers out across the galaxy to protect the human inhabited planets. They took a purely defensive approach, which was yet another critical mistake; without going on the offensive they gave their enemy time to reorganise and rebuild. Secondly they built their vessels as tanks; they were very powerful but they were big and difficult to manoeuvre. If they had built smaller, faster and more manoeuvrable ships they would have gained an advantage over the Wraith, being able to deal vast amounts of damage while receiving little because they were too hard to hit. Their speed and agility would've been a defence as powerful as their shields.'_

Slowly the Lanteans' defeated the Wraith ships, they themselves had lost a few in the battle but the Wraith were losing much more; it was clear now the outcome of this battle. The Wraith fleet reorganised, the Darts returned to their Hives and the cruisers defended the hive ships until they had safely made the jump to hyperspace. Followed by what remained of the Wraith cruisers.

'_Yet another mistake the Lanteans' made was using the '_**_drone weapons' as you call them, as their primary weapons. They should have used energy based weapons which emitted radiation instead, the radiation would, in high enough concentrations destroy their organic hulls at a much faster rate, while they used the drones to inflict precise damage such as disabling hyperdrive's.'_**

**The hologram changed to a self automated factory with Lanteans' using the control consoles. This was the construction factory of drones; it appeared to be just like an assembly line. The outer shells of drones could be seen moving around in mid air on one side, and the insides of them such as small crystals could be seen on the other side. **

**'_Despite all their mistakes, their technological superiority gave them a big enough advantage to see them through to victory, so it seemed.'_**

**'_The Lanteans' where winning the war and the Wraith would surely lose, seeing this the Wraith changed their tactics and started to travel in mass; they sought protection in their numbers. They retreated to their now ever decreasing territory where they were where safest. The Wraiths defensive tactics naturally shifted the war, putting the Lanteans' on the offensive. They laid siege on the Wraith territory, as time went by the Wraith lost more and more ground; the Lanteans' victory was only a matter of time.'_**

**'_To speed along the process the Lanteans' installed Zed.P.M's aboard their vessels of war. With the increased power their speed and power increased tenfold, sending their now near invincible ships deeper and deeper into the Wraith territory the Wraiths defeat only hastened.'_**

**The hologram changed again to a single Lantean warship battling two Wraith hive ships and four cruisers. A constant exchange of yellow and blue weapons fire was sent between the two, the yellow resulted in a bright white explosion as it hit the hull of the Wraith ships, the blue resulted in a orange flare from the Lantean shield; with it being powered by the ZPM it could easily take the weapons fire.**

**'_Something happened though, the tide of war turned. The Wraiths numbers before estimated roughly 5,000 had grown into the millions. With their population boom new ships where created at an alarming speed putting the Lanteans' back on the defensive.'_**

**'_The technological advantage they had didn't matter, for the Wraiths numerical superiority was more of an advantage. The Lanteans' still won almost every battle, but the losses they sustained, although small accumulated over the years. They were losing ships and territory fast. The Lanteans' continued to defend the human population still, thus spreading their forces to thin, only hastening their losses.'_**

**'_The Lanteans' defeat was now emanate. There was a limit to their numbers and resources, unlike the Wraith whom appeared to have limitless.'_**

**The hologram showed Aurora class warships being destroyed by Wraith weapon fire. It showed them self destructing taking their enemy's with them, showed them going on a suicide run's to the closest hive ship colliding with them; the Lanteans' were losing ships.**

**'_Slowly history repeated itself, but the tables turned. The Lanteans' lost all their gained territory, slowly being pushed back by the never ending Wraith numbers until only Atlantis remained.'_**

**The hologram morphed into the Atlantis' star system, one of the planets glowed blue signalling that it was the planet that Atlantis was on. Smaller blue dots littered the system; powerful defence satellites.**

**'_A powerful satellite weapon network protected this system that kept the Wraith at bay for years, until they eventually broke through and only a single shield stood in the way of victory for the Wraith'_**

**One by one the blue dots that represented the satellite weapons disappeared.**

**'_Atlantis' powerful city shield resisted their weapons for weeks at a time before the power module's had to be changed, to save power they submerged the city to the ocean floor allowing the shield to last longer than it ever could on the surface.'_**

**The hologram showed Atlantis on the bottom of the blue ocean floor. The lights from the towers lit up the ocean around it, the shield that was holding back the ocean could be seen. The Lanteans' could have thought it was a beautiful sight if it wasn't under such circumstances. **

**'_The Lanteans' were desperate to beat the Wraith; they explored technological options such as sub-space distortion, creating artificial life and diseases. But it proved futile. The war could have still been won easily though, they still possessed a stargate to travel to other worlds, they possessed the technology to rebuild in secret; but they never did. They eventually left Atlantis and the galaxy all together to go to Earth. Their will crushed, they went back to Earth to just die.'_**

**'_It is a sad story; their lack of experience in war was their doom. Ironic that war wins wars...'_**

**Finished Abilana as the hologram disappeared, the room returned to its original state; the walls, control pedestal where Abilana stood and the door could be seen once again.**

**..**

**Rao stood on the bridge of the powerful O'Neill class warship that belonged to the Asgard. Small, gray Asgard scurried around the ship hard at work trying to end a 200 year war that has brought countless amounts destruction to them.**

**Rao and Forseti had escaped the exploding Daniel Jackson class science vessel, which had been taken over by a Replicator, safely in the UFO escape pod. The pod had taken them straight to the stargate on the planet where they 'gated to an Asgard out post; luckily for them they had gotten what they needed from the ship before it had exploded, a line of code that was needed for their plan to destroy every Replicator once and for all.**

**With all they need for their plan, the Asgard were quickly preparing. Every capable vessel's weapons were being modified to shoot the sub-space disruptor pulses at the Replicators instead of the blue energy weapons the Asgard normally used.**

**Also every Asgard mind was being downloaded as a 'just in case plan', so the ones who died in this battle could be 'brought back to life' in a new clone body. **

**The plan was to amplify the command code that they had gained from the human-form Replicator through sub-space so every Replicator in the galaxy would pick it up. The Replicators would come to this old and lifeless star system that the Asgard had chosen for this historical moment to take place, unaware that the Asgard are laying in ambush.**

**On the bridge the commander of the O'Neill received a message from the Supreme Commander himself; Thor "The signal has been broadcasted. It is estimated that the Replicators will arrive in two hours." He warned. The fate of the Asgard would be decided in the coming hours...**

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry that this one's a bit short, but life just got complicated and busy again so I won't be able to write as frequently. But I'll still write when I get the chance. **

**I want to keep on writing because the confrontation between the 'unnamed enemy' is soon to come, and its going to be EPIC.**

**Make sure you review and check out the thread on 'Gate world. - X**


	10. Chapter 10 A new sun rises

On the bridge of the O'Neill class warship the atmosphere was tense, everyone was watching the long-range sensors; the Replicators would arrive in moments. Timing was everything in this plan, the disruptor had to be fired in sync with the entire fleet.

Small blimps marked the Asgard screens as ships exited hyperspace, they were Replicator ships. Proximity alarms sounded all over the ship. There were large ships made out of Replicator blocks, smaller spider-like ones also made out of Replicator blocks as well as a little more than half a dozen Asgard ships, the most notably powerful the Beliskner class.

The Replicators hadn't yet gotten their cold metal hands on the O'Neill yet, in every case the Asgard had self destructed the ship insuring that the Replicators could not integrate the most advanced piece of technology that the Asgard had, into their own.

The Replicator ships arranged in a defensive formation, they were acting organised; a human-form Replicator must be controlling them. The ships made out of Replicator blocks were in the middle of the circular formation; to the Replicators they were the most valuable ones. The former Asgard ships where around the fringes of the formation.

On the bridge of the O'Neill warship the Asgard commander received a message from Thor; it was in text '_Execute_' in Asgard is all it said. The powerful warship entered hyperspace for a second and emerged at exactly the same moment the other ships did. The Replicators were surrounded by three Beliskner's, two Daniel Jackson's and eight O'Neill's.

It had begun...

..

Abilana stood in the 'gate room on Atlantis, having what she had come for she seen no other reason to stay behind; she was needed elsewhere. By her side were Dr Weir, John Sheppard, Teyla and Dr Mckay. "You can't go yet! There are so many questions I have, so much about the city that we don't know. We need you if this city is to survive, we need Zed.P.M's to defend against the Wraith!" he said, trying to plead his case to Abilana.

"You are safe from the Wraith for the time being. You already possess one power module." She said "You have all you need."

Dr Weir, desperate not to let an opportunity like this pass, they desperately needed ZPM's and aid, not to mention all they could learn from the Ancients as a bonus. Before Weir could speak Abilana spoke up, sensing their worry "In three days" said Abilana.

"What do you mean 'in three days'" asked Dr Weir confused. "In three days I will go to Earth through the stargate and speak to your leaders. I hope that friendships can be made between our people. Be there and we will discuss matters..." she said. Abilana put extra emphasis on 'matters', '_what did she mean by that' _thought Elizabeth.

Abilana reached into her black robes and pulled out a device, it was pebble shaped with a flat bottom and the size of her palm. It looked exactly like the data storage device that she had used to store the entire Lantean database on, except not cubed. It was made out of the same dark transparent blue crystal with white markings all over the device.

Abilana walked over to the 'gate and held the flat underside of the device to the stargate. She let go and it, somehow, stayed there appearing to be almost glued there. This got Rodneys attention, the curious nature of a scientist showed.

"What is this?" he asked looking at the device, but not touching. "As you already know using a stargate to travel between galaxies requires large amounts of power. This will provide the power needed for my journey."

He looked astonished. "How does it generate so much power, it's impossible. The only thing we know of that can generate enough power is a Zed.P.M".

"It generates a very small amount of power from sub-space. It's more of a rechargeable betray as you would call it. It cannot generate power to travel galaxies. It has enough stored power for three journeys to Earth and Atlantis." said Abilana.

Rodneys excitement deflated, for a moment he thought that the small device was capable of power output similar to a ZPM, he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. But still, it was non-the-less impressive.

Abilana waved her hand over the small device just like the doors on Atlantis. A blue florescent light from the pebble shaped object glowed, the familiar white markings burning bright symbolised that the device was activated.

The stargate activated, the unstable vortex settled down into the shimmering event horizon. Sheppard looked up at in the control room; no one was near the DHD. Abilana placed her hand over the top of the glowing device that was still firmly attached to the stargate, it suddenly stopped glowing, falling dim. The now lifeless power source fell into her hand as she quickly pocketed it back into her robes.

With no words spoken she walked through the blue puddle, gone the same way she had come.

..

Count down: 2.30

The Replicators moved quickly and efficiently reorganising themselves into battle formation. This was something that they had not calculated would happen. Why would the Asgard do this, they know that by sending so many vessels the Replicators would only take control of them sealing their fate.

On the bridge of one of the O'Neill class warships Rao watched the battle unfold. The Asgard were powering the disruptor pulses, they could power them as quick as their ordinary weapons but that would allow the Replicators to adapt, two minutes and 30 seconds were needed to fully power them; one powerful and swift attack needed to be done, not many weaker ones – it was the only way to defeat the virus that was the Replicators once and for all.

Weapons fire broke out between the two sides. Blue energy weapons were being sent hurtling toward one another, in response a blue flare from the powerful Asgard shields resulted.

Count down: 1.45

The ships that were made out of Replicator blocks fired some projectiles at the Asgards' O'Neill warships, desperate to get their hands on the technology. The projectiles were composed of Replicator blocks that would breach their shields, infecting the ships. It would only be a matter of time before the powerful vessel, too, was integrated into the Replicator's technology.

The Asgard ships fired at the projectiles knowing exactly what they were. They managed to destroy two, but the other three had managed to get past, nothing stood in the way between the projectiles and their targets. Something else happened that the Replicators didn't calculate was possible, the projectiles upon passing through the shield were destroyed, destroyed by their sub-space link being disrupted.

Countdown: 0.45

Seeing that the Asgard had a viable way to destroy the Replicators the pieces all fell into place, they were all lured here where every single one could be destroyed at the same time! Ironic, overconfidence; the same thing that brought the Asgard to their knees was the mistake that the Replicators had made. How is it that they knew everything about the Asgard but fall to their most stupid mistakes? The whole time the Replicators believed that the Asgard could not harm them. Overconfidence...

Seeing this the Replicator fleet reorganised into a formation very familiar to the Asgard, as it was them who had devised the tactic. It was a formation designed to breach blockades.

Countdown: 0.20

The Replicator controlled ships moved at full speed, running for their artificial lives. They received a pelting from the Asgard forces. The Asgard only had to keep them at bay for another twenty seconds!

Countdown: 0.10

The Replicators were desperate, if they could get just one ship free they could replicate and survive. The Asgard knew this all too well, doing everything in their power not to let any escape.

One of the Daniel Jackson science vessels' shields were down and it was most likely invaded by Replicators too. Knowing that everything hung in the balance of this battle the crew of the science vessel was selfless, plotting a collision course for one of the Replicator controlled ships that was close to escaping the blockade.

The small ship hurtled toward the Beliskner class ship that formerly belonged to the Asgard before it was taken over by the Replicators. Seconds before it collided with the Replicator ship three UFO escape pods were jettisoned with the Asgard crew safely inside. Both ships were destroyed on impact; nothing could have survived the explosion, not even a Replicator.

Countdown: 0.00

Rao watched the display on the O'Neill warship flash green, the disruptor pulse was ready! All at the exact same time every Asgard ship discharged the weapon, a transparent energy wave was sent toward the Replicator ships. The pulse covered the whole battle field, moving closer and closer toward the centre where the last of the Replicator ships stayed.

The disruptor pulse was like a noose, growing ever tighter around the remaining Replicator ships, until all were engulfed.

On the bridge Roa stood watching, the entire bridge which was comprised of four Asgard stood deadly silent. The end to the war had finally come, after 200 years it was finally over; no one could believe it.

"The Replicator ships are unresponsive" said the commander. The battle was won, the war was won. The only thing to do was the last phase of the plan that fell to the ship that Rao and Forseti were on... Explode the systems' star so that no Replicator cell can remain, so that no Replicator cell could unwittingly be reactivated.

It would all end today. It had ended today...

..

Abilana, Rao and Forseti stood in the centre of the Asgard High Council chambers. It was the exact same as last time Rao had come here. Twelve Asgard looked down on them from a ledge sitting on their throne like chairs.

One Asgard with a pendant around his neck spoke "In our darkest hour three brave individuals rose up to the challenge, you were the light in the dark; the Asgards' saviours. The Asgard are in your debt. The war with the Replicators has passed, a new sun rises, a new age on the horizon."

Everyone in the room was engulfed in the white transport technology of the Asgard. Abilana materialised on a ledge towering a mass of Asgard in a court yard, the sky was blue, and the large towering super-city of the last remaining Asgard colony could be seen behind the crowd.

The Asgard high council beamed down into the crowd. With Rao and Forseti at her side Abilana looked down at the crowed, the air was filled with Asgard cheers for their new champions.

It was unlike the Asgard to behave like this; but all their lives were saved through a victory that they had all gave up hope, that it even existed.

..

Abilana caught up to Thor wanting to talk to the gray Asgard, they stood in an empty Asgard corridor. "Thor, you spoke earlier about there being anyway you can repay us... I have something to ask of you..."

..

**Authors Notes:**

**Don't forget to review. Things are going to change next episode when Abilana goes to Earth, it's going to be BIG! **

**Good news, it looks like i might have found a BETA that is a stargate fan.**

**Thanks - X**


	11. Chapter 11 Who are you?

General O'Neill was just watching the chaos around him. Atlantis had sent a message that the Ancient Abilana would meet with Earth in three days, that was three days ago. The IOA and president where jumping at the chance to meet her and open diplomatic relations with her and her people.

Dr Weir wanted to come along to the meeting, O'Neill said no at first but the Ancient did ask her to be there. In the end Elizabeth Weir and Rodney Mckay 'gated to Earth for the meeting that Jack wasn't entirely convicted was actually going to take place.

Members of the IOA, senators and military personnel alike were in the conference room hoping to meet Abilana. The briefing room had been 'dressed' up as Jack thought about it, in his point of view the place looked cheesy. Drapes where hung from the concrete walls and fruit bowls where placed on the briefing table with exotic fruits from all over the world.

"Unauthorized off-world activation" said Sergeant Walter over the base's PA. Jack walked down from the briefing room to the control room, looking down as 'gate security teams flooded the 'gate room ready to shoot anything that came through the 'gate. Luckily for them the iris was already sealed.

Suddenly the base lost power, emergency lights came on but the base's computers were gone, not broken but just didn't have any power. The IOA members could be heard panicking, '_bureaucrats' _General O'Neill said to himself.

The iris opened suddenly, they all just watched in horror; how was this happening? Jack went over to the wall mounted phone to his left and spoke into it "This is General Jack O'Neill. The iris has been breached; the base will be set to self destruct. All military personnel to the 'gate room, come armed. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill" he said, putting the phone back in its place.

He went over to a computer that had an independent power source and typed in the codes needed for the self destruct; Colonel Carter was also there and punched in her code. Two senior staff code's where needed for the self destruct to initiate. On the screen a digital countdown started; 5.00, 4.59, 4.58.

Jack could hear the politicians above him panicking, they didn't want to die. '_I bet they regret coming here now. Those are some people I won't be missing_' thought General O'Neill; he'd never actually say it out loud.

The hall way was now filled with military personnel that were going to defend the base at all costs until the self destruct had initiated. It was nerve racking.

Two people stepped through the stargate onto the metal ramp. One human and one... Wait that was an Asgard? "Sir that's the Ancient and an Asgard!" yelled Carter, dreading to think what would happen if they open fired on them.

With the speed of a man 20 years younger than reached the microphone that was a part of the control equipment. Jack spoke into the microphone "Don't shoot, they're friends."

Thor looked surprised and worried at the sight he walked into, Abilana on the other hand looked completely relaxed.

General O'Neill and Colonel Carter quickly entered their codes again into the only working computer in the entire base deactivating the self destruct. The timer froze at 3.48 – still plenty of time.

The power to the SGC had come back on, the lights and computers came back to life. "Sir, we have full control back" said Walter looking at his screens. "Close the iris" said O'Neill.

The iris closed behind Thor and Abilana. They weren't expecting them to come through the stargate at all; they thought the Ancient would come by ship, and defiantly not with an Asgard. O'Neill walked into the 'gate room to greet them all "Hey Thor buddy, I wasn't expecting you. But then again I never do." General O'Neill said as way of greeting.

"Greetings O'Neill" said Thor, he gestured to the young woman to his left "This is Abilana". "Hello" she said. "Ahh, well I'm Jack O'Neill, nice to finally meet you. Actually we've been expecting you." He said. "Dr Weir said that you wanted to speak to us, were already up stairs when you are." Jack said, gesturing them to follow him.

They walked through the 'gate room, through the control room and up the stairs to the briefing room. Abilana looked around, a little amused at the decoration. She could feel a fear, a dread in the room that was now passing. The fear had belonged to the politicians who just a minute ago thought they would all die in a nuclear explosion.

Abilana and Thor sat at one of the black office chairs surrounding the briefing table in the SGC. Military personnel, politicians and of course General O'Neill all sat at the table with them. Abilana hated politics; it was never her strong suit.

"Not to sound rude, but we were not expecting the Asgard. Why is it that you have come as well?" asked/stuttered a nervous politician. Though the question was directed towards Thor, Abilana was the one to answer. "I asked Thor to come as he is in charge of protection of your planet and has experience with your customs, I felt he would be a good mediator."

The answer seemed appease the man in the black suit. "The Asgard speak highly of your people, I have done much study as well." Abilana said, although she didn't like much of what she had found in her study of their culture.

Dr Weir spoke, her and Dr Mckay were there too, able to travel from Atlantis to Earth now that they had a working ZPM to power the journey. "As you know Atlantis needs ZPM's to power the city, we are in desperate need of as many as you can spare." She said, getting straight to the topic; something rare among politics, in Abilanas' view that earned Weir a little respect.

"We also need one to power the Ancient weapons platform in Antarctica, as well as to dial Atlantis from Earth." Elizabeth continued.

"We have no issues with giving technology to your people." Said Abilana, this got reactions, many people's faces lit up in excitement. "Under two conditions though." Abilana warned. The excitement on some of the faces in the rooms deflated.

"What are your conditions?" asked Weir. "Condition one is; you must be able to understand the basic science that the technology is based on." That was no real problem, they were learning new things about Ancient technology from Atlantis every day, and they already knew how a ZPM worked, in theory.

"Condition two is;" Abilana continued "You must prove that you can be trusted with the technology and that you use it accordingly. Power modules are very powerful pieces of technology, in the wrong hands they can be a source of extreme destruction."

"How do we prove ourselves?" asked a female politician. "Simple" said Abilana "through your actions. Prove to us that you are worthy of the gifts." This just left the female politician with more answers "But how?" she asked again. "Trials, we will be watching and judging." said Abilana.

"The Asgard has a similar point of view. They have given you a lot of technology that is well beyond your understanding. They gave it to you as you are deserving and as thanks to the SGC. The only thing stopping them from giving other technologies is the others." said Abilana.

"What do you mean 'the others'?" asked another politician. "The people of the SGC and others outside of the command have proven themselves worthy of much greater technology, but they are just beacons in the dark, beacons of hope for your people." said Abilana, she sensed confusion from many of the others in the room so she elaborated.

"They are selfless and willing to risk their lives for the greater good, they are the beacons of hope. But the politicians rule the military. The majority of the politicians are corrupt and ignorant, they make decisions that they are not qualified or experienced to make and from what I've seen in my study of Earth, **most** are corrupt and are only interested in keeping their power."

"But the politicians are only half of the problem. The **majority** of the masses of your people are ignorant and selfish; they look inwards only concerned with themselves and cannot see past their emotional impulses that rule their lives, they are poorly educated; over all they are unintelligent. The unintelligent masses are the source of power, the unintelligent are tasked with choosing the best person to lead them, do you not see the stupidity of this?" asked Abilana.

"Your government is poorly constructed and ineffective. But in the end it can only be as good as the masses; this is the floor of democracy." said Abilana. People looked at her shocked; they didn't expect to be given lectures on government. O'Neill couldn't agree more for the most part, but there were other things he wasn't sure about.

It was a slap in the face, normally it wouldn't hurt but no one in the room could deny the truth, that wasn't to say it was entirely the truth; but there defiantly were seeds of it in there. Some of the politicians looked a little mad, you couldn't really blame them though – Abilana had just insulted most of them.

"You have a lot of growing to do before we give you technology." She finished. "We cannot help you with improving your civilisation right now, as a war is coming and, if we lose you too will be destroyed."

"However" Abilana said, it seemed she wasn't finished yet. "As a reward for those who were selfless I will allow you to keep a presence on Atlantis, keep the Power Module that currently powers the city and the Weapons Platform in the southern pole. Consider this your first trial, don't miss use the technology."

Abilana stood up; she had said all that needed to be said. She walked over to the steps that lead down to the control room, ultimately back to the stargate. She stopped at the top of the stair case and looked at Thor, she had sensed that he hadn't moved; he was still sitting in his black chair obviously thinking hard.

"The Asgard will" said Thor.

"I'm sorry, what will the Asgard do?" asked one of the politicians. "We will provide you with the technology and improve your society since the Ancients cannot due to the war. There will be conditions though." warned Thor.

General O'Neill, who remained silent until this point spoke "don't you have your own war to worry about, Thor?"

"The Replicators were destroyed three Earth days ago, they are no more; thanks to the Ancients" said Thor, looking up at Abilana. "All our efforts are going towards rebuilding."

.. A day later

The meeting with the Ancient was short, and didn't go at all like it was expected. The Ancients refused us technology pretty much saying that _we were too young_, like almost every other advanced race that they had asked.

The Asgard however had offered us technology and their help, but they warned that it would come with strings attached. It was doubtful that we would decline anyway.

Thor was standing in O'Neills' office at the SGC. They were going over the conditions for the technology. Thor flickered violently for a second and his image went back to normal again; he was communicating holographically. The Asgard still couldn't spare any ships as they had very little left after the war, all were tasked with gathering resources for the rebuild and others were tasked with defence of their last remaining colony.

The conditions were big, but in return the would offer them technology only a few generations out-dated than their own, as well as Asgard teachers to show us how they work, and the science behind them so that one day we could make the technology on our own without the Asgards' help.

Thor had said that many years ago the Ancients did the same thing for the Asgard, they were a lot like the people of Earth until the Ancients intervention.

Some of the conditions included:

Full disclosure (within reason) of the Stargate Program, aliens and the current technology of Earth. – Thor had said that Ignorance of the masses in a democracy was civilisational suicide.

Re-arrangement of our government and how it operated. – Thor said that a people can only be as good as their leaders, and their leaders can only be as good as their governmental system.

Unification between the super powers of Earth – Thor said that if they weren't unified Earth could fracture and civil war could break out, destroying Earth from within.

That the people of Earth work with the Asgard and its allies to fight the Gou'ald and Wraith whenever they can. – Thor said that it was all of our responsibility to fight these battles so the Ancients don't weaken dealing with them their selves. Thor reasoned that if the Ancients failed, they would be powerless to stop the others from destroying them all.

The conditions were tough, but the benefits' out weighed them Jack though. He just hoped the others did, this was a once in a life time opportunity for Earth.

..

Abilana stood on an Earth like planet, the planet had hundreds of small islands as far as the eye could see with large bodies of water in-between. She was on the planet searching for something. The Ancients used to live on this planet before the plague and Abilana was hoping she could find any clue that they had survived.

Abilana felt a chill run through her spine; she sensed something coming towards her. She quickly turned around in a blur to see someone covered in black robes from head to toe. All the features of the mysterious person were masked by the draping folds of his hood and robes. Two glowing red eyes could be seen underneath the hood, they burned like glowing orange gems.

Something didn't feel right, Abilana felt cold, she slightly shivered. How had this person snuck up on her, she should have been able to sense his approach from miles away!

"I have finally found you" said a cold, even voice. The man grabbed his robes and tore them off his body. He stood in long black, skin fitting pair of pants and combat boots. He looked familiarly human, except his skin was a pasty shade of white, he had no hair on his body, not even eye brow, eye lashes; he had a bald head too.

His frame was clearly muscular. This didn't worry Abilana though, what worried her was the cold, but somehow burning eyes that she was staring into. And the cold chill she felt all over her body when she was in the man's presence.

It was now clear what she was up against. She stood in a fighting stance, she stood in perfect form. The man just smiled at her, he jumped slightly in the air and landed on the ground lightly on his right toes, he pressed off the ground, where his foot pushed off the hard rock beneath his foot, the ground cracked under the immense pressure.

He was flying through the air just feet above the ground; the force from when he pushed off was all that was propelling him. He moved his arm up to punch her, with the force of the punch combined with the speed he was travelling it would hit hard.

Abilana moved her arm and blocked it with her right hand, the resulting collision of the two powerful forces caused a shock wave, and powerful winds rushed outwards from their bodies flinging dust and rocks outward from the epicentre. Abilanas' block had held, but the punch was far more powerful than she had expected; and she suspected that the man was only testing her power.

For a second they stood still, looking each other in the eyes. Then quickly they disappeared moving to quickly for the eyes to see, all around them the same shock wave occurred, undoubtedly from the force of their blows. Rocks and chucks of Earth were being sent outward from every shock wave, powerful winds made the water surrounding the islands choppy, resulting in it crashing against the cliffs onshore in massive waves. Trees were being uprooted, sent flying and cliffs crumbling.

..

General Jack O'Neill was at a meeting discussing the proposal that the Asgard had made. They were in agreement it should be done, but doing it would be the hard part.

Thor suggested that we gradually disclose the existence of the Stargate Program periodically so when they announce it on the news, all the right people would already know, it would cause less riots and issues.

They would do this right, they had seen other worlds destroyed because of the stargate, and they won't make the same mistakes. Showing the existence of the Stargate Program to the world, and preparing for them to find out seemed to be the easy part in comparison to the others, mostly unification of the world's super powers and changing the political system completely almost overnight seemed to be the hard part.

But it seemed for the most part everyone was onboard, sure some people disagreed with it and they were doing their best to fight it, but not enough. Was it the greater good that these politicians sought to unleash, or just another way to gain power as Thor and the Ancient had said?

..

Sandra and her son Hadwin walked through the white powder that littered the ground from the snow. They were headed towards the Chapa'ai to travel to another world where they would visit close friends. The night sky was dark; all that could be seen were stars and white dots of snow falling.

Sandra was a single mother around 35 years old; she had lost her husband in the naquadah mines three years ago. Her son Hadwin was now eight years old.

Every step they took they sunk into the cold snow that was now about 10 inches thick, every time they breathed a fine mist of condensation left their mouths in the sub-zero temperatures.

Sandra and Hadwin were now only about five minutes away from reaching the Chapa'ai when they were stopped in their tracks. The ground shook for a moment; it was only a small vibration that she could feel through the soles of her boots. A second passed, it was as quiet as a tomb, to quiet.

Just in front of her a blast of thick, glowing blue light shot up towards the dark sky, it looked like a great pole of florescent blue light travelling to heights that the eye couldn't see. It spewed up into the clouds lighting them up, a blue aurora circled the beam of light at cloud level, and a low thunderous sound could be heard. It was a beautiful sight to behold, Sandra might have even stopped to admire it if she wasn't overcome by fear and wonder at the same time. "Praise Ba'al" she muttered to herself.

Seeing this Sandra grabbed Hadwins' arm and ran as fast as she could through the snow towards where it happened, whatever it was, it was close to the Chapa'ai. She reached the Chapa'ai where she swore the source of the light had come from but she couldn't find anything. She looked harder and on her second glance she found something, someone buried in the snow.

A body was lying in the snow, covered by a few inches of the white powder. It didn't look good; the girl looked young, about 20 years old. Pools of blood stained the snow, she was hurt bad. The young lady had brown hair and a petite athletic body, scraps of black clothing clung to her body, but for the most part it appeared to be torn and burned off, leaving most of her naked body exposed to the sub-zero temperatures.

Gashes and cuts spewed out blood all over her body. Sandra raced over to her to see if she was alive. She was on her knees looking down at the girl and all her wounds. A bright yellow light appeared where all her wounds where, the light was so bright it hurt Sandras' eyes. After a few seconds the golden light faded, with it her wounds had disappeared.

Groggily Abilana opened her eyes to see a female human standing over her. "W-who are you?" asked Sandra. Abilana clearly zapped of energy struggled with fatigue to get the words out of her mouth "I don't know" she said. Her head went limp and crashed back into the snow, she had passed out again.

..

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay so wow, that one was much more fun to write now that were slowly getting deeper into the story plot. I really worked hard on this chapter, it took all I had to do some of this writing, trying to explain what was in my head; but I'm really pleased with the results.**

**If you were to ever review a chapter this one would be the one to do, since I put so much work into it. This chapter is 3,600 words long, the biggest chapter so far.**

**I'm still waiting on a email from a guy who has offered to be my BETA, but I'm starting to lose hope.**

**Review, tell me what you think and stay tuned - X **


	12. Chapter 12 What a dream

A month later,

A battle was taking place in a deserted star system many galaxies away, the Alterra and the Malum where in full swing and not pulling any punches. This was the first major battle between the two enemies, the Alterra had finally came back to finish what the Malum had started millions of years ago.

The Malum warships were beetle shaped, they all looked the same except they came in varying sizes, some were as big as the Alterras' warships, and others were much smaller, one thing they all had in common was that they were heavily armoured and very deadly. The beetle shaped ships fired red energy weapons, some shots were big and slow, others were small and much faster; it was easy to see which the main weapons were.

On the back of the beetle's where thrusters that shone a burning white. The warships where fast, powerful and their shields were impressive, they could weather some of the Ancients most powerful weapons, including drone's which were designed to pass through shields. Whenever one of the beetles were hit, a flare of red shone bright where the weapon impacted the shields. The shields stood out like a sore thumb against the dark, charcoal coloured hull.

The Malum ships fired their red weapons towards the Alterra warships; upon impact the shields flared a bright white. The hull of the average Alterra warship was a dark charcoal like the Malums', and very dense to ward off weapons fire in case the shields ever failed. The powerful warships were built like tanks, yet they appeared agile and streamline, the perfect balance between the both had been struck.

The main body of the ship was at the front, it was long and oval shaped, more curved and smooth at the top than the underside which was much more flat and bulky, a protective shell of curved, light gray metal armour encased the sides and most of the front of the ship, the gray armour had some dark blue streaks and lines that were mostly for decorative purposes. The top was left mostly uncovered leaving some of the bulky structures in the open, including the bridge.

The back section of the ship was similar to the front, oval shaped but more stubby and a fraction of the overall size of the forward section. On the back where two large, circular thrusters that shone a burning blue which propelled the ship, these were hidden behind the same light gray metal armour as the front, it curved around the back section leaving a thick strip on the top revealed, the charcoal hull stood out like a sore thumb against the difference in colour contrast. The back was also left revealed as the armour would only hinder the thrusters operations. Some dark blue streaks were on the gray, curved surface of the back plate armour as it was on the front, but considerably less.

Atop the back section where the armour didn't encase, stood a dark charcoal coloured dorsal fin which stood high enough to make it stick out amongst the rest of the ship. The dorsal fin was straight and rectangular, but bent backwards a bit to give it a streamline effect. It was thin compared to the rest of the ship, but was tall.

The front and back sections were connected by a middle section, it was smaller than the back section, but not by much. The middle section appeared blockier than the rest of the ship as it only had a small curve in it that seemed to flow with the others and no protective armour. Two long, dimly yellow 'wings' where attached to the middle section, they were relatively flat compared to the rest of the ship, but were almost half the length of the ship each. The dull yellow stood out against the almost black un-reinforced hull of the middle section.

Weapon torrents littered the exterior of the ship, some big, some small, others huge. Most were on the underside of the ship, and others were at the front. Although the main weapons pointed forward, there were some on the top of the ship, and underside which could be pivoted to allow a more full targeting scope. Torrents where also equally littered around the ship for a full 'point-blank' defence against things such as fighter craft, especially at the back where the thrusters were. The ship had _seven_ drone launchers; _one_ at the front, _two_ on the back section; _one_ by the thrusters and _one_ atop the dorsal fin as well as _four_ on the wings in the middle section; _two_ on each one at oppositesides of the golden 'wings'.

The Alterra sent blue weapons fire back towards the Malum ships as well as several light green plasma beam weapons; they were powerful plasma weapons similar to the ones the Lanteans' used to defend Atlantis on their battle satellites, but much more powerful.

The green energy weapons were thin and long, they were designed to overpower the enemies shield matrix. By shooting a powerful weapon at one small spot on the shield, that one spot would buckle under the pressure; once the shields were dropped the beetle was as good as dead. But, it still took a lot to take down a ship though.

The drone's where used in a similar way, although they couldn't pass through the Malums' shields, they could hit one spot on the shield one after the other, causing it to buckle.

These powerful warships would seem invincible to any other technology in the Milky Way, but the Malum where on a similar technological level as the Alterrans'. Although it seemed the Ancients had the technological advantage, the Malum had the physical power advantage. Cunning seemed to be about the same on both sides; it seemed they were in a stale mate fighting for any advantage they could get.

The Ancients did this by trying to fight all their battles in space, where their advanced technology could be used to win them the battle, but the Malum did the same thing trying to draw the Ancients into a military-style battle on land.

The battle in space had only intensified a barrage of blue and red lit up space, it almost seemed like they were one colour if you looked at it for too long. Among the blue and red where some yellow and green of the Alterras' other weapons, they seemed to be very advantageous for the Ancients in this battle; and it was only a matter of time before the Malum built similar weapons to match their own.

Every day that went by the Ancients learned more and more about their enemy, through captured prisoners of war or information stolen from the ships in the wreckage – a painting was beginning to draw itself, and the one thing they all knew was confirmed; this wouldn't be easy, or quick.

Although the Ancients had the technological advantage, some of their ships were destroyed. Causalities where short when they were destroyed however, most were transported off the ships, for every one ship that was destroyed only an average of 4% actually died, it was great from a statistical point of view, but from a humanitarian point of view it was 4% to many.

It seemed the only way for the Malum to beat the Ancients in space was to have numerical superiority or a very good battle plan. But it was vise-versa on land, the Malum were powerful, it took a two-to-one ratio to overpower them, most energy weapons didn't work in killing the Malum, as the lower powered ones didn't harm them, and the higher power ones, if they missed could cause devastating damage to the land, or themselves. This damage could destroy a planet if it was allowed to accumulate to a point where the core of the planet became unstable. It appeared they had to rely on hand-to-hand combat and their mental powers that were gained through millions of years of evolution, to fight these battles.

After an hour the Alterrans' mopped up the Malum ships, it took a while to beat down their powerful shields, but inevitably they fell. The Malum had lost 12 warships in that battle, the Alterra had lost _five_. They had won this battle, but the war was far from over.

Ortis stood on the bridge of the lead command warship, under his keen tactical eye the battle had gone to plan, in an expectable margin for error of course. He looked out the front view port of the bridge into what was left of the battle field. Ortis stood wrapped in his black robes watching, he wasn't looking at the battle debris, but looking through it lost in thought.

Rumour spread through the Ancients, only one had ever defeated a Mulam one-on-one in hand to hand combat and survived, and she couldn't be found anywhere. The planet Abilana was on had been destroyed, no trace of where she had gone remained, only one knew how, only one knew the secret...

Ortis looked up at the ceiling,

'_Where are you Abilana?' _

..

On Earth talks of the entire planet's super powers where being held, the goal was to find common ground and unify under a single banner; Earth. The talks had been going on for weeks now, slowly there had been progress, it was still progress no matter how slow.

Millions of dollars where being funded to prepare for the disclosure of the Stargate Program, people were tasked with coming up with worst case scenario's and planning accordingly. Others were tasked with planning out how it would be done and in what order they would tell everyone, it seemed no one was taking this lightly.

The plan was to tell the people in power first, allowing them to think that they were being trusted with a big secret, and they were needed to help calm the citizens, by siding with the government, in a helpful manner, in the meantime preparations to tell the general populations were being discussed. It was decided the first to know would be government branches, then some of the law enforcement such as the police, National, and then finally the rest of the public.

Everyone thought that this would be the best plan, although deceitful they had to let the people know slowly and not drop it all on them at once.

The media all around the world was buzzing, the largest government talks in history were taking place, and it was an entire media blackout; they didn't know what was happening. CNN and others surmised it had something to do with terrorism, but in actuality they weren't even close.

The media were also going stir crazy about all the money being spent on something that no one knew anything about. People were demanding answers and they weren't all that happy that they weren't getting any. They had no idea how their lives would change when they did finally tell everyone.

General O'Neill sat in the briefing room at the SGC watching the news on TV. Something was going to be said about the government talks that were taking place. Of course Jack already knew what was going to happen, as leader of the SGC he was somewhat in the centre of the talks, but it would still be good.

A female reporter appeared on the 40 inch flat screen "It seems after weeks of being kept in the dark, some news has been released for us." The reporter said. The screen cut to a press conference where a senator in a black suit stood.

He said "As you are all well aware, the largest government talk's in history is currently taking place. Among many, many things that are being discussed is the current system of government, it has been a topic of interest for all nations. Starting immediately all present governments at the talk will alter their governmental systems, bringing about a step forward in the evolution of democracy." The man said, he paused for a second to gauge every one's expressions, it was clear they were surprised; this wasn't what they were expecting.

He continued "The system that we currently use is out of date, we as a race and civilisation grow and change, so must the government. The current government will be dissolved and replaced by a democratic ruling council. The members of the council will be voted for, however there are some changes. The current system is full of flaws and we have tried to fix most of them in this step forward."

"The council will be comprised of seven members. Each member will have a valuable expertise in a certain field. For example, the member of the council in charge of science can only be voted for by scientists. If the topic is science, only the scientists should get the say. There will also be a humanitarian council member, who can be voted for by anyone unlike the science example. There will also be a military member, however the military member must be voted in unanimously by the council."

Camera's continued to flash as the politician in the black suit continued to talk. "This is the governmental system that all members of the talk have agreed upon, and all parties will do the same. When a detailed plan of the system is ready it will be released to the public. This is a new era for the world, this is the day when it all starts to change." He said, he was careful in the last sentence he said, they had no idea what this day really meant to the world. Camera's continued to flash at him. He took a step back singling he was done speaking.

The press came to life, "Sir, what can you tell us about the talks?", "This seems to be all of a sudden, why?", "What is the motivation for these talks, sir", "Does this have anything to do with the millions of tax dollars being spent on a top secret project?" they all said at the same time hoping by chance he will answer their question.

"There will be no questions as I don't have all the answers yet" said the man into the many microphones before he walked off stage.

..

_Abilana stood in with Ortis, they were standing in the middle of an endless blackness. Ortis was speaking to her "it's about how many times you can get knocked down, and still get back up. It's about stripping you to your barest, only at your barest can you truly see who you are without illusion clouding your vision. Power comes from within; it comes from a need, not a want." _

_Abilana had no control over what she was seeing; it seemed familiar like it was a memory. She felt calm and safe in this man's presence._

_Suddenly it all changed, she sees herself standing on a tall, jaded pillar standing over a lava field. In front of her stood a man on a pillar just like hers, they were looking at each other as the wild wind made her hair flatter in the air. Abilana felt scared, unsure, her heartbeat erratic as she watched from outside her body. _

_The sky was black; it was covered in thick clouds. It wasn't rain clouds, but thick toxic clouds of gas from the lava that appeared to flow all over the ground in between bodies of earth. Orange bolts of lightning tore through the sky with a merciless force._

_They both were bleeding badly, the bald, pasty white man looked worse for wear. Quicker than the eye could see Abilana jumped towards him hurtling through the air, punching the man straight in the stomach. Even though it was faster than the eye could see, Abilana seen it in slow motion. It wasn't fear that was gripping her, just a heightened sense of things. _

_A comforting voice said from everywhere, Abilana couldn't place the source of it "Power comes from within; it comes in response to a need, not a want."_

_Her vision changed again, the planet wasn't flowing with lava now, it had islands scattered all around surrounded by water as far as the eye could see and the sky was blue. The bald man had Abilana with her back against a cliff, he was punching her as hard as he could, and she seemed defenceless. Every hit made the rock behind her crack some more. Every hit made her scream in pain, the man seemed to feed off her misery enjoying every drop of it._

_Her vision morphed again. All she could see was the man's face, he had no nose, his eyes glowed a burning orange, and she could see the hate in them; the uncontrolled rage. There was an expression of anger, pain and hate in the man's facial expressions. "Power comes from within" said the familiar voice again. It was more than words, why was this one phrase being repeated over and over? It had to mean something more._

Abilana shot up in her bed into a sitting position breathing hard and fast, a cold sweat covered her body. She was in a wooden bed, in a primitive wooden house; a window on the side of her room was all that was illuminating her room, bathing it with its warm yellow heat.

Abilana took the covers off her and stood up; she wore a long sleeve light blue shirt with a dark blue dress over the top that ended just below her knees. The clothes where made out of a sort of cotton and animal hide.

A woman ran into her room looking excited. "You're finally awake, my name is Sandra. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, where is this place?" Abilana asked looking around. "This is one of many planets in the all powerful god, Ba'als' territory. I found you by the Chapp'ai you were hurt badly, but Ba'al himself must have healed you, for you shone bright and your wounds were gone." Sandra said, happily.

Abilana stood there clearly thinking hard by the look of her facial expression, it turned from thinking hard to confused fast. "Do you remember anything? I mean, I remember you saying you don't remember your own name." Sandra said sounding sympathetic.

"I don't remember anything" Abilana replied.

..

**A special thanks to Commander Thor for volunteering to be my BETA. This one took a while, it was ready about a week ago, but I wasn't very happy with it so I just fixed it up when I had time.**

**Come along to my forum in 'gate world, I'm going to start being more active on the thread.**


	13. Chapter 13 Painful memories

It was a temperate day; by Earth standards some would say a perfect one. The sky was blue, with the occasional cushiony looking cloud that appeared like large chunks of wool. Men were hard at work in the farms tending to their crops, while the women and children carried bails of water and cooked. It seemed peaceful and tranquil watching this, but something was out of place.

Jaffa were scattered around this scene in small groups of two to three. Standing as an imposing figure with their 'magic' staffs at their side, they were a constant reminder that the humans very existence and fate belonged to Ba'al.

The Jaffa were cruel to the humans, one spat in the bail of water a young girl was carrying back to the settlement. The girl ignored this, accepting that it was a part of life and a daily occurrence she just kept walking as if nothing had happened.

An elderly man who was forced to work in the fields was spotted by a Jaffa. The elderly man's bad joints and old age catching up to him for just a moment, he stopped and rubbed his knee cap and took a drink out of his canteen.

This didn't sit well with the Jaffa, they immediately grabbed the man by the back of his tattered shirt, ignoring the man's plea's and dragged him out of the field and to a Jaffa near the settlement who looked like a authority figure. It wasn't what he Jaffa wore, but how he stood and how the others around him behaved in his presence that gave away his rank, he was in charge.

The elderly farmer was thrown to his knees in front of the Jaffa. "You insult the all powerful god Ba'al by defying his will?" the question was rhetorical, but the Jaffa paused for a moment as if waiting for a reply. "What was Ba'als' order to the men of this village?" asked the Jaffa. The man looked up, hardly able to look the Jaffa in the eye out of fear.

"T-to work in the field and harvest the crops to be sent to his mighty armies" the elderly man stuttered, clearly afraid. No one was watching, they knew all too well what would happen if they did; they would join the old man on the floor for not doing their duty to the gods, well, all accept one.

"What were you doing just before?" asked the Jaffa, trying to get the man to admit his own crimes. "I... I was resting" said the man finally.

The Jaffa in charge raised the butt of his staff and sent it straight into the man's face. Blood poured from the resulting broken nose, cuts on his face and missing teeth. The man was on the dirt, struggling to get back up to his knees. The Jaffa pointed the staff at the man, just inches away from his face. It opened and small orange discharge could be seen on the end. It fired, the man fell straight to the floor, what left of his head hanging and resting on his back.

With no words spoken two Jaffa grabbed the man by the arm, one on each side and dragged the mangled corpse back into the settlement, wanting to use his body as a example to all those who don't follow the Goa'uld's instructions to the letter.

A young female, about the age of 20 sat on a wooden crate, and had watched the whole thing. Sitting in silence and staring over at the Jaffa, she didn't have any fear in her facial expression, but one of just confusion and curiosity.

The group of Jaffa walked over to her to teach her a lesson about minding her own business. To the Jaffa it was a little unnerving that she didn't appear scared in the slightest. The female wore a blue long-sleeve t-shirt and a dark blue denim dress over the top of it. She looked out on the world with curiosity, as if she was a new born seeing for the first time.

Abilana sat on the crate watching the group of Jaffa walk over to her, she was curious to their intentions. The lead Jaffa made it to her and spoke in a commanding voice "Human female, why are you not working for your god?"

Abilana tilted her head slightly to the side, not understanding what he meant. The Jaffa raised the butt of his staff up to hit her in the face like he did previously with the elderly farmer, Abilana caught the staff butt in her hand before it collided with her face, stopping its momentum completely. The Jaffa tried pulling on his staff trying to release it from her iron grip, but it wouldn't budge, he put all his weight into his pulls until Abilana released it after studying it for a moment; the Jaffa landed on his back side.

Abilana stood up on her feet, while the clearly embarrassed Jaffa hurried back to his. He tried to make contact with Abilana again, instead using his fist to try and punch her in the stomach. Abilana caught it in her palm yet again with ease. Something happened though. Abilana let go of his fist and fell to her knees cradling her head in her arms, it appeared as if she was in pain.

_The sky was completely black, the only illumination was the orange lightning bolts that tore through the black sky with a merciless intensity, there was the glow of the boiling lava that covered parts of the dark brown rock and lastly the cold burning eyes of him that haunted her dreams. _

_Abilana was lying on her back in a small impact crater on the ground that was untouched by the lava flow, was that her impact crater? She was struggling to get back up, her limbs felt like jelly from fatigue, her body just wanted to quit it was in so much pain. _

_But she couldn't quit, people depended on her. Friends, mentors, civilisations, races and entire galaxies depended on her. No she couldn't quit, she wouldn't quit. She got back up, slowly, onto her feet. The intense wind that was blowing her shoulder length hair around as if she was in a typhoon was trying to push her back down, she remembered back to her early lessons. 'By getting up when we fall, we retrace our steps; every mistake has a lesson if you open your mind to it' she remembered her master say to her._

_Her opponent was more powerful than her; she didn't really know how she could win. But deep down she knew she will stop him at all costs. _

_Her opponent was standing about a mile away, watching her get back up; he was clearly toying with her. He had a few scratches that seeped purple blood along with tattered clothes; but compared to Abilana he looked good as new. _

_Abilana was still a bit wobbly on her feet, but once she got her balance she raised her for-arm up and wiped away the blood that was dripping from her mouth with it. _

_Not waiting any longer, the Malum ran towards her, he made the distance in under a second – but to Abilanas' keen senses it took him a few, enough to raise her defences. He went for a side kick, using his taller body to his advantage, Abilana blocked it with her arm, and before she could react another punch to her mid-section sent her flying backwards into a cliff that crumbled with her on impact. _

_Abilana sat on top the jutted rocks that used to be a small cliff zapped of energy. Incredibly she tried to get back up, it took her time, she found her feet; she was wobbly still on them but after a few seconds found her balance. She raised one arm up in a defensive form, her other, the one she used to block the kick just seconds before dangled useless at her side. _

_The only thing holding her body together was her fierce determination. I won't give up, I can't give up she told herself. _

_He came at her again at full speed, enjoying how he would knock her down and she would get back up, only to be knocked down again. Although he did get enjoyment out of this, it angered him that she would not just stay down and admit she was beaten. _

_Abilana couldn't react to this blow, it was just too fast for her in her fatigued state. She was sent back again into another cliff, this one was much larger and sturdier because it didn't crumble under her force, a impact crater the shape of her body was left behind with her lodged in it leaving her exposed, and pinned up right for a easy target that was glutting for punishment. _

_The Malum was standing in front of her. "And now... This ends" he said in his deep, cold voice._

_He raised his right hand and balled it into a fist ready for the final blow. Abilana looked on helplessly not able to move at all. _

_I can't give up; I won't give up no matter what. I will not fail. He might be more powerful than me, but the reasons why I fight are more powerful than anything. _

_The striking blow is already in motion, this would be the one that will kill her, but she would not give up. That's when she felt it; a sudden wave of power and rejuvenation that seemed to sooth her aching body and fight off the fatigue. _

_With a new speed that she hadn't ever experienced she grabbed the fist in her palm stopping it completely. She looked into the cold, burning orange gems that were his eyes with a new found strength, which showed only anger. _

_The Malum backed away slowly, not understanding at all what was happening. No one understood it, not even Abilana. She felt a cold, sharp pain run through her veins and entire body, the new-found power coursing through her._

_She screamed out in pain, an invisible force seemed to poor out of her in ripples that were leaving her body. The cliff around her hollowed out as it made contact with the energy coming from deep within her body. _

_What was happening to her? This wasn't supposed to happen. She had changed. _

'_Power comes in response to a need, not a want'_

Abilana was still on her knees with her head cradled in her arms, clearly in pain. The wooden crate that she was next to burst, wood chips and dust exploding outward. The Jaffa looked on scared, what was this sorcerer? They backed away slowly until they reached a point, then turned and ran.

Was it the memory, or something the Jaffa had done that caused it, she didn't know; but she felt the same cold, sharp pain run through her veins and body again. She screamed out in pain, the power was threatening to take her over again. A small boy around seven years old was watching her intently the look of fear on his frozen expression was clear, she locked eyes with him for a moment and it soothed her pain, the power she felt climaxing inside of her slowly subsided.

She felt weak and tired, she had no idea what had just happened to her.

..

**A/U**

**In case you didn't pick it up, the italics and centred texts where the repressed memory that she relived. It was triggered by the Jaffa trying to punch her and she had caught it. **


End file.
